It's called Imprinting
by kallmecrazy
Summary: Bella and Jacob Never happened... Jake and Nessie have been friends since they were in diapers... but when they enter high school ... he changes and dumps her for the popular gang ... will he be able to earn her heart back when he most needs it ? ...
1. I'M NOT HUMAN?

Hey guys - so this is my first fanfic - check it out and tell me how it is -

SM owns the characters, I'm just playing around with them .. ;)

* * *

IM NOT HUMAN ?

**JPOV**

I drove into my high school's parking lot. And of course, as I stepped out of my black convertible, everyone was all over me. You might think I liked all the attention. But I didn't. Apparently I was cool. But I wouldn't have known. I don't really care. People follow me everywhere, thinking I am some type of leader. Whatever. As long as I was walking on two legs, I couldn't care less about my life.

"Yo, Jake," Chris, my best, buddy called out.

"Hey," I replied nonchalantly.

I was just on time. My first class started in exactly two minutes. Chris and I walked over to the east building, to chemistry.

I walked into the classroom and everyone made way for me as usual. Kissing up my ass, they knew better than to piss me off. I made my way to the back of the class, taking my seat, and plugging in my earphones. I couldn't give a damn about other people who were trying to get my attention, or the teacher who was trying to bring order to the class.

I didn't even bother to pay attention in class. I got great marks anyways, so why bother? I just go home, read over the chapter and wing the exams. It was like I got a computer file that saves everything in my head when I read it once. The only reason I even attend the classes is because I used to ditch so much on the beginning of the year, they were about to kick me out.

My father didn't even care; he thought it was some kind of joke that I didn't even quit school yet. He was drunk half the time, and barely made it home every night. Rachel, Rebecca, and I had to care for ourselves, but we agreed never to interfere with each others' lives. Both of them moved into different cities, leaving me alone in the house in La Push.

But honestly, I liked it that way. People might think I get bored alone in my house, but I actually liked the quite.

I walked through the crowd to get to my next class. Everyone was greeting me, trying t o catch up to my pace, and making conversation which I didn't join.

I noticed it was chick season these days. Every girl from this school was all over me. I think some dance or something, was going on in two months, and they were trying to get me to ask them out. I smiled. They wish. I don't do dances. The people who go don't have lives.

I sat in the back once more in my second class of the day, and tuned everything out.

That was my life. The same schedule everyday, wake up, drag myself to school, tune everyone out, and tuning the world out. But sometimes being popular had its advantages. Call me crazy but if someone got to close to me, I end up using them, and then I would walk away like nothing happened.

I go out on dates too. I've just never had a girlfriend. I go out with some girl from time to time. But no one ever catches my attention. They're all the same. I would take her out to dinner, drive her home, and have an intense make out session. But I wouldn't remember any of it the next day. They would stare at me in dislike as they realize that I hadn't actually been interested in them.

I stood in front of the restaurant that I had told Jessica to meet me in. Thinking this would be one of those Fridays where I'll be bored to death, trying to ignore the fact that the girl sitting in front of me was starring at me like I was god or something. I usually just meet them at the location; I never bother to pick them up or anything.

Sure enough, I was bored as hell. I felt sorry for her though; Jessica, seemed to be trying to make conversation. But I just couldn't bring myself to respond. I left her outside the restaurant and headed home, throwing my self into my bed.

That's how my hate club started. Every girl that I had ever gone out with was in that club. They all hate me now, because I seem to be using them. But who cares; I'm still alive and walking on two legs.

I sat at lunch everyday, with the usual group but never actually joined the conversations. The 'popular group' as they called us, consisted of Angela and Eric, currently a couple, although I don't think they would last longer than another week. Chris and Emma, twins, you'd think that they hated each other because they were siblings, but they were considered one person. They practically read each other's mind, and pulled pranks all over the school. And I.

I drove home, after school, even though I drove 40 miles above the speed limit, I still dont make it home before the hour was over because the school was in seatle, and the next day started again.

On Saturdays I usually wake up at noon, head out with the group, do whatever the hell we do, and head back home at six.

Some times I think why I don't hate my life. When I think about it, I realize that my life sucks. It's crazy. There's no point in it. But then why do I not hate it? I ask myself that question every day. But never find an answer. Maybe it's because I have no one to guide me in the right direction. Maybe it's because… I don't care.

As I drove home, one Thursday a night I noticed Sam and his gang. I started to get angry for some reason. I hated them. They pissed me off. They thought they were all that, every single day all they wore was a pair of cut off jeans. Nothing else, no matter what the weather was like. They were always by the cliffs, cliff diving from the highest point, which was supposed to kill them.

I would have gladly ignored them, if they left me alone. They always stare at me like they were waiting for something to happen, like I was next. But I have no idea what. Sam always stared at me like he knew I was going to need him when whatever it was, that was supposed to happen, happened.

A few people my age seemed to be hanging out with Sam. Paul, Seth and Embry.

Embry had actually been my best friend less than a year ago. We used to be like brothers. But then he disappeared. No one knew where he went. He showed up two weeks later, looking different. He started hanging around a lot. And that's when Sam starting looking at me like I was next.

They looked like they were about to cross the road. I decided to just speed off by them; it was raining, so I hoped some mud would splash onto them. But as I got closer they didn't stop. If I continued to drive this fast, I was certainly going to end up in jail. I screeched up to a halt, ending right at Sam's feet.

What the hell was their problem? They saw me coming, and they didn't even stop.

Madder than ever, I jumped out of my car and slammed the door, "Hey what's your problem?" I asked, anger starting to build in my body. "You can't j-walk like that, I was driving."

"Oh, Hey Jake, how are you today?" He asked, as though nothing had happened.

"You have no right to ask about my life," I seethed.

"Sure," he replied, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to join us, we were headed to the cliffs,"

What the hell, did they think I would even consider it? "Who the fuck do you think you are?" think you can warm me over to your stupid gang? Well forget it; you should just leave me alone because I'm not budging.

I started to feel something like fire burning its way inside my body. I thought it was just the furry, so I ignored it. Then I noticed that I was shaking. What the fuck? It wasn't cold or anything, so why was I shaking like an earthquake was forming in my body?

It wasn't just freaky, but it hurt like hell.

I vaguely heard someone say, "Damn it Sam, why'd you have to push him over board like that?"

"Better here than in front of those innocent humans." Someone replied.

But I couldn't hear anymore, a sudden feeling rushed through me. It was a new type of pain. It felt like knives were tearing me up inside out.

And then my clothes seemed to rip of my body, but it didn't look like my body anymore. I had hair, no wait, fur all over me. What the hell was happening? I shouted in pain as my insides exploded. My body leaned forward and I landed on all fours.

Okay, now I was just scarred shitless. I looked over towards the group. I immediately noticed that my senses were modified a hundred times. I could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel that I would never have been able to if I was human. Obviously I wasn't human any more. Was I some kind of wolf?

But I couldn't ponder all this, I was still in extreme pain, and I couldn't help the shouts that were escaping me. I looked back at the group, and noticed that Sam was not there anymore. Instead, in his place, was a large black wolf. And I assumed he had transformed too.

I had no idea how to communicate, but I laid it into him mentally. Sam, what the fuck did you do to me, what the hell is going on, this is so stupid, put me back into my fucking self… I continued to mentally curse and shout.

Then I heard Sam's voice shout out, _Jake calm down!_

Except, I didn't here his voice like I would hear someone talking normally, I heard him in my head, like I could read his thoughts.

Y_es Jake; I could read your thoughts too._

_What the fuck did you do to me? _Ithought, and I guess it worked, because he replied as if we were having a human conversation.

_I said calm down! This is all normal. It's natural,_

_Natural! I… I'm not HUMAN! You call that natural?_

_Yes, I do, it's in your genes Jacob, since you were born. You're a werewolf now._

I howled out loud, I was a werewolf? I was a werewolf. Fuck. What the hell. If it has been since I was born, then why no one tell me about it? Did my dad know? _I need answers Sam,_ I yelled,_ what the hell is going on?_

_I'll explain everything to you Jake; let's just go on a run first because you need to calm down. _

_No! I'm not moving from here until you tell me why I fucking turned into a furry old werewolf Sam. _

_I said, RUN. _He said in a forceful tone.

I found myself moving. What the fuck. It's like he had some kind of command over me.

_I do. I'm your alpha now Jake. And if I command you to do something, you will be forced to do it._ He explained as my legs started to work of their own accord and began to move me forward.

It felt awesome though. I started to run faster, loving the feeling of the air rushing through my fur. I sped off into the forest Sam following behind me. He seemed like he was giving me time to take in everything. I increased my speed as my sore muscles began to loosen. The last of my pain dissolved as I raced through the forest. Sam caught up to me and kept up my pace.

He started to explain to me about what was happening. _Do you remember all the old quileute stories Jake? _

_Yeah, what about them? _Iasked,

_They aren't just fairy tales, they're real, _and he let the old stories flow through his thoughts, which I could see clearly.

He reminded me of all the legends about the Vampires, and werewolves. How we were created to protect the humans from them. After all that was out of the way, he reminded me about the one specific legend that was about the Cullens. They were Vampires, but they didn't hunt humans.

At first I was confused about that, because Sam had just said that Vampires live on humans' blood. But Sam explained to me how they also agreed that humans were innocent, and that they were 'vegetarians'. They lived on animal blood. Not exactly the type of vegetarian I would have imagined when I was human, but I understood, because they don't really have a digestive system, and couldn't eat human food. That's why they were still alive, the made a treaty with the old quileute pack. They agreed that as long as the Cullens did not feed on humans, they would not hunt them down. But they were also not allowed to cross the border, into La Push.

They lived in Forks, very close to here, and Sam said that they were the reason my genes were tipped off, and I transformed.

After an hour of explaining, I thought I'd never held that much information in my brain before. There was so much to think about. As I pondered this, I noticed that we were running at full speed, which was extremely fast. I would seem invisible to the human eye. If we've been running at this speed for more than an hour, where are we?

_British Columbia, _Sam answered my thought.

That was another thing. I hated how he could read my thoughts. It was so annoying. And I couldn't seem to hide anything. Everything was just laid out in the open for him. I could here his thoughts too, but then again, I assumed he had been doing this for a long time, and he had better control about what think about when he was in his wolf form.

_So how come it's in my genes? Does my dad now? _I asked curiously.

_Yes, he does. He was a wolf too, when he was younger. _

_Really? And he never told me? _

_Jake, you have to understand, that this has to be kept a secret from the humans. You can't go spilling everything you do in this part of your life. _

_Sure, sure, _

Now I understood why Sam has been acting like he did. He explained to me that since the Cullens had moved into the state. Teens my age have been transforming all over. That's what had happened to Embry, when he had disappeared. And Sam figured that I would be next, because I was Billy Black's son and I was supposed to change any time now.

He said what sets it of was anger. That explains why I had suddenly blown up into a wolf. I had been extremely angry by what they were up to, and I blew up.

But all this didn't change what I thought about Sam, I still disliked him. Just because I knew why he was acting like a creep, and now he was my alpha, doesn't mean that I had to get along with him.

He gave a snorted, and sort of a mental laugh. _That's what they all think, I don't know why, but you all seem to hate me in the beginning. _But he didn't seem to take it personally._ How about we turn around now? It will take us a long time to get back to La push. _

_But I'm tired,_ we turned back south.

_It's your fault. I let you run wherever you want; you're the one who led us here. _

We raced back home. This time, I pushed myself to my maximum speed. It felt great to be let loose like this. We made it home in half the time. As we made it back to the forest near La push, I realized how tired I was. I was dead beat.

_Is it always like this? _I asked breathlessly,

Sam laughed. _No, you'll get used to it, don't worry. _He didn't seem the least bit tired.

He ran behind a tree, and came back, in human form again. I'd noticed that he had his jeans tied around his leg when he was wolf. But my clothes had ripped off my body when I changed. He seemed to understand my confused look because he said, "I'll run over and get a pair of pants for you,"

He walked into the night and before I could even lay my head on the ground, I passed out. I didn't care that I was still in wolf form.

* * *

There you go - the first chapter -

Wat do you think ?

Review Review -

I need some encouragement ... and to know whether I should continue or not?


	2. REALLY?

Hey guys here is another chapter to get the story started - but I don't think I'll be able to ubdate this fast all the time -

And I also want to tell you guys that this story is not pre writing – I'm writing it as we go along, but I'll always be a couple of chapters ahead.

I don't own anything you would find in the twilight series ...

Enjoy,

* * *

Really?

**JPOV**

I woke up to the sunlight that made its way in between the trees. I looked around and wondered where I was. What? Why am I in the middle of a forest? And then, as I attempted to sit up, I noticed that I had four legs. And fur. What? I thought that was all a dream. Everything from last night's run came flooding back into my head. I was a werewolf.

I felt rested though. I sat up, and felt the sudden urge to jump up and run again. But I held my ground. I tried instead to focus on my senses. It still amazed me how I could do everything a hundred times better than a human. I internally laughed at the thought of not being human any more. I was comparing my self to them as if I was from a completely other species, which was partly true.

I smelled the air and thought I smelled someone. It smelled like… Paul. I noticed he was to my left. I turned around and spotted him, sitting against a tree, seeming to wait for something. Sam probably stuck him here to wait for me to wake up. When he noticed my movement, he turned and noticed me.

"He's alive," he said, a smile behind his features. I stood up and walked over to wear I was standing. "Dude, you've been sleeping like the dead. If you'd slept another hour, you would've made it to a full twenty four hours." He laughed.

I couldn't reply though, so I just stared back. Some other guys seemed to pop out of nowhere, walking towards us. I guess they heard Paul's voice.

"Hey, Jake," someone called out. I looked over and saw many others who I had never seen with Sam. I realized the one who had called my name was Quil. He was one of my friends during our earlier years of high school. We still talked to each other now, but we just weren't as close as before. I would never have thought he was a wolf though, but then again, I wouldn't have thought anyone of these guys was a wolf.

Sam walked out of the crowd and headed towards me, holding a pair of cut offs, similar to what he was wearing.

"Well, that was a long sleep," he said, "care to join us back in human form now?"

Come to think of it, I didn't know how to turn back. Sam seemed to read the confused look on my face though, because he nodded, took off his pants, and a black wolf took his place.

_Alright, I'm guessing you don't know how to turn back,_ he said.

_Yeah I haven't actually gone wolf before so I don't have any experience. _Ireplied

_All you gotta do, is find the inner wolf inside you and pull it in,_ he showed me his thoughts. And mentally pointed to the fire that was silently burning all over my body. He said I had to learn to control that fire so that I could pull it in and turn back human.

He tried it once, showing me what I've got to do to pull it in. He turned back into wolf to talk.

_Alright, did you get that? You just got to concentrate. Come on try it. _

I did try, but it just wouldn't happen. I tried to pull that fire in like Sam kept ordering me to, but it just wouldn't work.

As I gave a mental groan, Sam said, _don't worry, every one has trouble in the beginning. _

_Why are they all laughing at me? _I askedas I nodded towards the group

_Don't worry about them, they're just jealous, you're actually achieving something. _He assured me.

We tried for another half hour. By the end, I was really tired. I tried to push my self once more, because I wanted to get it over with. I followed Sam's instructions, and finally, I was able to pull myself back into my naked human self. Sam walked over, passed me my pants, and said "Good job, you did better than a lot of the others though." He laughed at them. "Collin lasted a full three days trying."

I pulled them on and sat up; I noticed that my senses weren't as strong as when I was in wolf form, but still stronger than any other human's.

"Alright Jake, time for you to meet the pack." Paul, Jared, and Embry were already a given. But there were some who I have never saw with Sam; Collin, Brady, Seth… and wait, Leah? She caught me starring unbelievably at her.

"Hey, mind your own business." She snapped and walked even further from the group. I didn't even ask.

"We have patrols every night," Sam started, and went on for I don't know how long. Lecturing me about the pack rules and such. The only thing I remembered was that every time I heard a howl, I was to head to the forest where we held the meetings.

Sam set me up with Seth, so that he could lead me through my first days, and ask him about things that Sam was too lazy to point out.

Everyone seemed to think that the meeting was over, because they all ran off in their on directions.

"Hey, Jake, isn't thins cool or what?" Seth said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming… or having nightmares." I answered. "Hey, I never knew you were a wolf,"

He laughed, "That was kind of the point."

I remembered that Seth was also in my school. In his sophomore year, I think, a year younger than me.

We continued to talk as we headed over to my house. "Hey, Seth, do you happen to know where my car is?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I'd left it where I had encountered Sam.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Collin drove it over to your house,"

"Okay thanks,"

We made it to my house ten minutes later. I stepped inside, and noticed my dad sitting in his usual seat in the living room, watching some type of game. "Hey, Jake. I heard what happened," he said

"Oh really?" I replied, as I headed into the kitchen. "And may be throughout my eighteen years of being on this planet, did you forget to let it slip that I was a wolf? Do Rebecca and Rachel know?"

"No, they don't. We only tell whoever needs to know."

"So I didn't need to know that I would turn into a wolf whenever I got mad?" I didn't know why I was pissed off at my dad. But I just wanted to get it all out of system. I wanted to let out all the feelings inside me; be it anger or confusion, or even the weirdness coming with all this.

"Hey, Jake," Seth popped out from behind the fridge, face stuffed with food, "let's go practice some shifting, Sam told me you needed it."

I groaned and headed out the back door with him. But I didn't complain, because I knew I did need the practice.

"Alright so you have to learn to control yourself. If you ever feel the fire starting to burn, you have to calm it down, you don't ever want to accidentally change in front of a human. You can't imagine the questions those people ask." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so right now, let's practice turning into a wolf," he continued.

Phasing into a wolf wasn't as easy as I thought, but it was less challenging then turning back into human. It was like finding the fire from inside the core of my body, and letting it lose. It felt painful the first few times, but I got better, as my body got used to changing back and forth. I didn't bother putting clothes on, I just made sure that Leah wasn't around.

After another tiring day of working my butt off at learning to control the wolf in me, I fell into a long sleep. I think I got it all right, shape shifting that is. I decided to skip this week of school. My dad said he'd cover for me, making up some story.

Sam pulled me out every other night, to practice running with the other wolves. I started running patrols with them by the end of the week. Sam said that all we have to was to make sure there weren't any Vampires in the area. That was our job. If there were, we'd have to hunt them down and kill them.

During our human moments, we all hung out. I noticed that the wolves were all like brothers. They were at ease with each other. It was the first time I felt something like family starting to form in my life. Even my dad seemed to get closer to me; the father son bond was attempting to come back. It was kind of freaky at first, hanging around all these full grown men, who ate like pigs, let me tell you.

All I seemed to do now was eat; I couldn't help but stuff my face every time there was a gathering at someone's house. They used to meet at Seth's house, but since my house was bigger, Sam asked if they could meet there, and I agreed. Now, there would be at least five different wolves at my place at the same time.

By the end of the week, Sam asked me if I wanted to go back to school. I could go just like the other wolves that went, but I'd have to be able to control myself around the humans.

Although I hated school, I chose to continue. It was my way of taking my mind of things, and I didn't want to sit at home like a sloth. I told him I'd go. I only had one semester left anyways, might as well finish it. Monday morning, I got up and got ready for school, just like any other day before the past week. Except now I was a wolf, in human form.

I stepped outside, headed to my car, and jumped in, and drove over to school. As soon as I stepped out of my car, everyone was gathered around me, and bombed me with questions about why I was away for a whole week. Quil popped up by my side, and whispered. "You were sick, remember."

Oh right, I was supposed to spread the word that I wasn't feeling to well to come to school.

As soon as I made it to school, I felt this pull in my body, attracting me towards my left. I wondered what it was, it didn't hurt, but it felt out of place, like I was being magnetically pulled to something. I looked around, trying to see if something was out of place but couldn't see anything out of ordinary. I ignored it, pushing it to the back of my head, as Chris came over to talk.

"Hey, Jake, where'd you go? Everybody was going crazy over your absence."

"I was sick, remember, I sent you an email…" I replied, as we started walking to chemistry.

"Oh right, well, glad your back bro." he seemed to believe my lie, and continued to walk towards class.

I was about to head to the back of the class again, but my teacher called me.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a sec.?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Where were you last week?"

"I was ill, my father even called the school, if you want proof,"

"No, I already checked" he smiled, "I just wanted to give you everything you missed." he handed me an assignment that was due tomorrow for the class, but said had till the end of the week to finish it, because I had an excuse.

I walked over to my usual desk, and plopped down onto my chair. Some girl automatically came over to flirt with me. Disgusting.

"Hi, Jake," she said as she sat on the chair next to me and held onto my bicep for absolutely no reason. "Are you feeling better? I heard you were ill, get well soon."

"Yeah, I feel much better," I answered emotionlessly. I took her arm off of me, and turned around in my chair to face the front, as the teacher began the lesson. The next two periods went by the same; everyone was all over me, asking if I was okay, or wishing me a get well soon.

I tried to get back to my normal routine, but that was impossible. I spent the morning, in a haze of wonder, getting used to my new form. I had extremely fast reflexes, and I had to hold back my urges to use my new fast speed. I could also see a hundred times better than a human, and my hearing was stronger. I could almost hear the footsteps by the other side of campus. It was a bit freaky at first, but I got used to the fact that I could hear every single flutter that happened around me, like the tiniest whispers that escaped the humans' breaths, and their pulse was screaming in my ears.

As I made my way to third period, I remembered the pull inside me. It had stayed there since this morning, but now it just seemed to intensify. As I got closer to the classroom, my legs seemed to have a brain of their own. I walked to the back, and sat down beside Emma. Then the feeling seemed to linger. I didn't know what was happening.

Then my heart started to beat a thousand times faster, as an angel walked through the door. What the hell? Had I seen this girl before? She must be new. But she looked so beautiful. She had on a simple outfit; dark skinny jeans and a purple shirt, with some accessories I didn't know a thing about. But she looked stunning.

I seemed to be attracted to her though, because the pull seemed to sit me up in my chair. I leaned forward against my desk, staring like an idiot as she made her way across the room and sat in a chair that was two seats ahead of me, and one row to the right.

"Jake, you look like an idiot, what are you staring at?" Emma interrupted my daydreams, as she shook my shoulder.

"Wha… Nothing. Hey, is that girl new or something?" I asked, my voice raspy, as I nodded to her direction.

Emma glanced briefly at her, and glared back at me. "Are you kidding?" she looked unbelievably at me. "That's Nessie. Jake, you two have known each other since you were in diapers. Your fathers are best friends. She's been in our class since the beginning of the semester, and I'm pretty sure you also have English and Gym with her."

I looked at Emma weirdly, "Okay first of all, it's creepy how you know this much about my life. Second, really?"

"Are you serious? You don't remember Renesmee Swan?"

But I couldn't reply; the class hushed down as Mr. Burton walked to the front.

I thought silently about Nessie. I vaguely remembered Billy's Best friend Charlie, they both used to go fishing all the time. And his daughter, Nessie, used to always come over and play. But she looked so different now. Grown and… mature.

She'd been in my classes all year long, and I hadn't noticed? How is that possible? How could I miss someone that dazzling? I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the period. I didn't know why. I had never been attracted to a girl. But it was like she had some type of charm over me, a spell that wouldn't break no matter how much I tried to break it by looking away.

* * *

Alright - so what do you think?

Review Review Review - I write for you guys, so if u don't like it I'll stop

Comment on anything you'd like. I just want to see what you think

On another note, I don't have a beta for this story, so if anyone wants to help me improve this story. That would be great :D


	3. BADMINTON!

Hey guys

I'm back with another chapter.

I'm loving the reviews. Keep it up. And tell all your friends to read it too

Glad you guys like it so far. Hope you like this chapter too

note - I was going to make this an all Jake story but there are some things you guys have to know, so I'm going to witch off between Jake and Nessie POV

Alright, I'll leave you to your reading :P

The characters belong SM ... I just play around

Enjoy ...

* * *

Badminton

**NPOV**

I drove into the parking lot of my high school, and made my way to my usual parking spot. Alice walked over to me and gave me a hug as soon as I stepped out of the door. "Hey, I missed you," she squealed.

"Alice, it's only been one weekend." I laughed.

"Still." We both walked through the hall ways to our first class.

Alice and I met last year. She had moved here with her family. We started talking, and quickly became the closest best friends you could find. We told each other everything, and I meant that.

Last summer, I had been hanging around the Cullens a lot. But now that I think about it, I think it was a bit too much. I befriended her whole family, and was over at their house a lot. But I started noticing a lot of clues. They were all extremely pale, and had freezing skin, which was also harder than garnet.

Since I was from La Push, and I knew all the legends by heart, I had begun to suspect that they were true, that the Cullens were actually vampires and that the Quileute men were supposed to turn into wolves and was supposed to protect humans from any Vampires.

After I became sure of this, I was headed over to their place, to talk to them about it. It's not that I was scared or anything. I just wanted confirmation.

But soon as I was on the dirt road that lead to their house, that Edward guy popped out of no where and demanded I tell him how I knew. I didn't even know how he figured out that I knew what I knew, because I had kept it all to myself. I hadn't told anyone.

After a whole day over at their house, and trying to convince them that I had found out on my own, they made me swear on my life that I wouldn't tell another soul. Then they explained the Volturi, and I understood their fear of humans knowing their secret.

I walked into class; the breeze from the window open sprayed my wavy brunette hair over my face. As soon as I looked around the class to take a seat and caught Jake Black's eyes catch mine. So the rumors were true, he's back. Wait, why is he still staring at me? I looked away and take my seat, but I still can't get the feeling out that his eyes are boring into me. I looked down to check if I was still wearing clothes, but nothing seemed out of pace. I tried to ignore him as I took my seat, and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

Half way through the period, Mr. Burton asked a question, and somewhere behind me, Martha Grey answered. She was probably the nerdiest girl on the planet. Everyone looked back, including me. But I was completely caught of guard as I noticed that Jake's eyes were gazing at me intently. What the hell? Was he starring at me the whole time?

It was freaky, as if he had seen the sun for the first time. I also realized that he was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning towards my direction, as if he was magnetically pulled toward me or something.

But that couldn't be right; he was Jake Black, the popular hot dude, who everyone, except me, loved. In fact, I hated him. He thought he was all that, and he didn't care about anyone else. Almost every other night, he was out with a different girl, and I still couldn't understand why he kept starring at me like that.

His glaze did not alter for the rest if the period. At the end of the period, I grabbed my bag, and headed for the door as fast as I could. I had lunch, so I didn't have to worry about being late, I ran into the less crowded hallway, and headed to my locker.

This creepy chill began to creep up my spine. It felt as though someone was eyeing me, trying to catch up. As I turned a corner, I glanced to my side, and noticed Jake starring at me, not ten feet away. Stalker. I came to a halt, and waited to stand up to him.

As he came closer, I asked, "Jake Black, why are you following me?" trying to keep a straight face.

He seemed to be waking himself out of a dream, "I... what are you talking about? I'm not following you."

"Your locker is that way," I said flatly, pointing to the opposite side of the hall.

"Well, what makes you think I wasn't going to the cafeteria?"

"Because it's that way too," I answered starring at him like there was something wrong with his head.

""Uhh... Yeah," his expression was one that you would find on a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay... well, I'll see you later." he spluttered, as he forced himself to walk the other way.

"Suuure..." I replied, someone has definitely altered his brain.

Whatever. I headed to my locker and tried to forget about him. Was this another game he was playing to get to me? Well, I wasn't letting him win. I wouldn't in a thousand years even dream about being with a player like him.

I made it to the cafeteria ten minutes later, not wanting to cross paths with him again. I walked over to my usual table with the Cullens, although it seemed to be empty this year. Alice and Edward were the only ones left, the rest were pretending they were in college or something.

"Nessie, why are you late?" Alice inquired as I sat down.

"I'm not a child Alice, I was just taking my time." I answered, not wanting to tell her about the incident with Jake. I scooted over, and started eating of her tray; since she wasn't going to eat any of it, why waste it?

"God, everyone is thinking the nastiest thoughts about you, it's pretty annoying. I mean, can't they think about somethings that I may enjoy?" Edward told me.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers." I replied, Edward had gradually begun to be my overprotective older brother. Anyone who dared to cross him would have to be crazy. That would be one reason why I hadn't even touched a boy in like, forever.

"I mean, the freshmen, I could understand, but that dude is starring at you like he seen the sun for the first time," he continued.

That's funny; I thought the same thing about Jake. "Who are you talking about?" I suddenly seemed interested.

"Two tables away," he nodded behind me.

I turned around in my seat and met those intense black eyes once more. Jake was looking at me the same way he had in Math class. I turned back, my face flushing, and tried to ignore him. The hair started to rise on my neck.

As the bell rang, ending lunch. I thanked god that I didn't have the next class with him. But as the hour passed, I remembered that we had Phys-Ed together, last period. Ugh.

The rest of the week went by the same way; Jake kept starring at me like that day in math class. Every time we passed in the hallway, he looked like he wanted to say something, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. I just try my best to ignore him, and continue on with my day.

I headed to the gym on Friday, and groaned as I realized we were playing Badminton. My worse sport and it was co-ed so I would have to embarrass myself in front of the guys too.

"Alright, people, get into positions," the coach said, as he blew his whistle. "Pick a partner, and find a court."

I started to look around for a partner, but a voice called my name from behind me, "Hey, Nessie," I recognized the voice. O_h please no_…_ don't… _ "Want to be my partner? Everyone else already has one," _He did._ I turned around and saw Jacob walking up to me.

I looked around, and of course everyone had already found a partner, and we were the only two left. I turned back to his smiling face; "Sure," I forced myself to say. Even though I didn't want to…he was creeping me out with that smile.

"You two, all the courts are full, so you'll have to sit out until the next round." I noticed the coach was talking to us, so I walked over and sat on the bench by the wall.

Jake came and sat right beside me, I could even feel the heat radiating of his body. "So, Nessie, how are you," he said with an obvious attempt at starting conversation.

"I'm good," I replied shortly. What is wrong with him today? He stares at me like he has just opened his eyes to the world. Freaky.

A couple of minutes passed awkwardly. He kept glancing over at me every other second. It was so annoying. I tried to ask my self why I was so pissed at him, but then I remember that he is as cocky as cocky can go, and he uses everyone he could get his hands on. There was nothing called friends in his dictionary.

When it was time for us to play, I hesitantly walked to my position, dreading making a fool of myself.

It went well in the beginning. I began to get really pumped for the game. I was trying hard. But as I jumped up to hit the birdie with my racket, of course I had to trip on my own feet. I stumbled forward, and the ground came rushing upwards. I hurriedly pulled my arms in front of me to protect my face.

"Nessie," I heard Jakes voice, in a split second he was some how right beside me. He pulled out a hand to help me up, and I took it. That was a mistake though. Something between us began to change. My heart fluttered at the feeling of his skin against my hands. He pulled me up, and his face grinning on top of me. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, in his soft husky voice. What the hell? Why is my heart beating so fast?

I let go of his hand, but immediately felt myself loose balance as pain rushed off through my leg. My ankle hurt like crazy. I fell back into his arms, as he said, "Nessie, oh my god, are you okay?"

Did it _look_ like I was okay?

"My ankle hurts," I whimpered, as my whole leg throbbed like crazy. I squealed as Jake lifted me into his strong arms and walked towards the benches.

He put me down on the bench, and bent down to check out my leg. But as soon as he touched it, I yelped in pain. "It's definitely broken." Jake inquired, as the coach noticed our distraction, and headed over.

"What's wrong?" He looked over Jake's shoulder and smiled at my ankle. "How'd you manage to get that?"

"I don't think she'll be able to play anymore." Jake stated the obvious.

"Alright, take her to the Nurse's office. You're both excused." The couch said, and strode off.

Jake pulled me back up into his arms, and I protested, "Jake put me down,"

"No way, your ankle is broken, you'll fall over again, and then I'll pick you up again, so there's no point."

True. I tried not to think how good his arms felt around my body. Wait…what the hell am I thinking? Jacob Black's arms around my body? I should be disgusted. But strangely I'm not, I felt comfortable.

I had to take my mind off these things, so I decided to start conversation. "Hey Jake," I started, not sure how to say this politely. "Is there something wrong with me?" A confused look crossed his face, so I added, "I mean, you keep starring at me this week."

If possible I think I saw the slightest hint red flush over his face, "I wasn't starring," he mumbled.

"Alright forget that, why are you talking to me? And you asked to be my partner. No one ever asks me to be their partner because I suck at anything in gym class."

"You don't suck," he protested, "you just need a little practice,"

"No, I really do, I have this curse on me. It's like every time I attempt to play a sport of some sort, an accident happens." Did he really mean that? He was like the best jock this country has ever seen, and he says I'm good? But wait; did he just change the subject? He's side tracking me, and it is working. "But you still didn't answer my question,"

"Come on Nessie, did I commit a crime? We're friends aren't we? We've known each other since birth." Well the second point was true, but I was pretty sure we weren't friends.

"Yes, but you haven't spoken to me in like four years. Since we entered high school, you found your popular clan, and you ignored me."

"Well, that was my mistake, can't you at least give me another chance?" he looked desperate. But as far as I'm concerned he could be acting. Another way to humiliate the loner girl maybe?

"Another chance at being the best friend I could have ever wished for? I don't think so." Jake and I were the best of friends since we were in diapers, we used to be inseparable. But I don't think we could ever get back to that since he dumped me for popularity.

"Well, no, maybe we won't get back to what we were, but maybe we could be simply friends?" he asked. But I didn't reply. We just made it to the nurse's office, and I used that as an excuse not to answer him.

I honestly didn't know what to say, I missed the old times, when he was like my brother, and I could be myself around him. But there was something else there too, I didn't know why, but I kind of liked the way his strong yet gentle arms held me like this. But I didn't know if I could trust him now. He could be just making all this up, playing around with me.

As the nurse rushed over to us, Jake set me on the bed, and began telling her what happened. I immediately sat up. Hating the feeling I get in my stomach when I am asleep on a doctors gurney.

"Oh dear," she said, as she looked up at me. Smiling gently she said, "looks like you seemed to get it the worst way possible. But no worries, it will heal. It isn't broken. Well, I don't think you need a cast, so I'll just put on a foot bandage for you."

"Take your shoe off please," she said as she walked off towards a cupboard.

But before I could do anything, Jake had already bent down and removed my shoe gently of my foot, then my socks. His hands were so gentle. Why was he doing this? My skin tingled as his hands left a trail of… fire?

The nurse wrapped the band aid around my ankle, and instructed me to use my feet as little as possible. "You could come back for a checkup next Friday, but I trust that Mr. Black here will help you get around." I blushed, and was about to protest on that but she had already walked away to continue with her work.

"Well, you heard what the boss said," Jake said as he picked me up, smiling at the fact that he could carry me again.

"Jake, put me down, I could walk on my own," I said. Hating the fact that I had to depend on him to get around.

"No you can't, come on, you need some bed rest." He walked out of the office. "There's only fifteen minutes left for school, so you should just head home." He said, as he started walking to the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

So... What do you think?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. IT'S CALLED IMPRINTING!

YAY .. Another chapters for you guys

I absolutely love the reviews. But I'm sure u guys could do a lot better. So after you finish this chapter... REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Have fun !

* * *

It's Called Imprinting!

**JPOV**

I smiled as I held Nessie in my hands and walked over to the parking lot.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had been dreaming about Nessie all week, and don't even ask me why. I have no fucking clue. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes of her.

But she seemed to hate me for some reason, I don't remember doing anything. I spent most of my time starring at her like a love sick puppy, and when I wasn't around her, I day dreamed holding her in my arms like this. But I always knew that was impossible.

But now, here I am, carrying her in my arms. It felt so good. Like she fit there naturally, and I didn't want to ever let go.

"Hey, where's your car?" I asked, once I was lost in the parking lot.

"Umm," she seemed hesitant. I glanced down at her; she looked like she knew were her car was, but seemed undecided about telling me something.

"You want to tell me something?"

"No. Yeah, well, I drive with my right foot," she said stating the obvious. And I, like the dummy I am, still did not comprehend. She looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the world, and lifted her right foot up in the air.

Oh. Seriously? Was I that blind? She'd hurt her right foot. What am I supposed to do now? Drive her home? But then again that didn't seem too bad. I smiled, and said, "Well, I'll drive you home then."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you or anything." She said, but it seemed more like she was trying to get rid of me. Once again I ask myself what I had done.

"No don't worry; I have nothing better to do. And you still haven't told me where your car is," I stated, still standing awkwardly in between random cars everywhere.

"At the back, to your left." She replied, huffing in defeat. I started heading towards the back of the parking lot. "The grey escalade." She added, and I automatically spotted it. It stood out from all the other cars, it was very big, and not to mention very expensive looking.

"Sweet," I oogled.

"Eww, can you please not fall in love with my car?"

"Sure, sure". When I reached the car, I asked her for the keys, but when I looked down I saw her hand in her pocket. Clutching something tightly, which I assumed were her keys. "Come on, I'm not going to kidnap you." I laughed.

"No, but you might get us lost." She stalled, "And what about your car? Are you going to leave it here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll get a ride from Chris or something on Monday."

She thought about it, and finally gave in. "Fine," she pulled out her keys, rolling her eyes, as I unlocked the car and placed her in the passenger's seat. Immediately feeling the empty feeling I felt when I wasn't holding her any longer. I ran around to the driver's seat, and drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Do you even know where I live?" she asked, after a few silent moments.

I thought about it. Remembering the old times when I used to always hang out with her at her house. I wonder what happen to those times. We used to be the best of friends, and now, we were meeting all over again. Except this time she seemed to despise me.

"Well, if you haven't moved out in the past four years, then, yeah,"

"No, I haven't moved out," she grunted, leaning back in her seat.

God damn it. Her attitude was driving me crazy. Why was she mad at me? I don't remember doing anything wrong the past week…

The confusion was eating me inside out, and I had to ask. "Nessie?"

"Hmm,"

"Why are you so pissed at me?" She didn't reply, so I continued, "I mean, this whole week, you've been trying to avoid me. You start getting that look on your face when you see me, it's pretty scary actually. But I just don't know what I've done wrong."

She thought about her answer. Not knowing what to say. "Jake, why are you doing this?" she answered me with another question.

"Doing what?"

"This. Starring at me all the time, taking me to the nurse's office, driving me home… Noticing me! I asked you in the hallway, but you never answered."

Honestly, I didn't know. It just felt like I was attracted to her, and I couldn't believe how stunning she was. Since I saw Nessie last Monday, all the other girls seemed like rag-dolls to me. But I didn't know how to answer her. I gazed out on the open road, begging for a distraction. But I was forced to say something.

"I don't know... I feel like I should be doing this." And then I decided to just tell her. No matter how crazy it sounded like. "Okay, this might sound insane... but, I feel this attraction towards you," then I just shut up because I realized how foolish that sounded out loud. "Uhhh, you know what, forget I just said that," I said hurriedly. Not daring to look at her, dreading her reaction.

What the hell was wrong with me? I just realized how stupid this situation was. And now I knew how she must feel like. A random dude from Math starts starring at her, and thinking that she is the most stunning object to walk on two legs. Ugh. I've got to stop.

I drove in silence for another fifteen minutes. Then I heard Nessie speak up, "Thank you, Jacob." She looked over, and actually smiled at me. My heart beat sped, at the sight of her happy face.

"For what?" I replied when I found my voice.

"For helping me. I would've called Charlie from work to come pick me up."

"My pleasure," I said, wholeheartedly. "I'm glad I was there to help."

She looked over at me in wonder. Like she was trying to comprehend something. I didn't know why though, so I just kept on driving.

We reached her house in La Push fifteen minutes later. I drove into her drive way and ran around to open her door. "Thank you," She said, as I leaned her against my side, and helped her hop over to her front door. We stepped inside, and didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay, I liked being in her company, but I didn't know what she would think of me if I was too pushy. I walked her into the living room, and noticed that everything was exactly the same as before. The furniture was pushed around a bit in new positions, but the basics were the same.

I couldn't help but feel at ease here. I set her on the couch, making sure she was comfortable.

"You sure you'll be alright?" I asked. Stalling.

"Yeah, Thanks for everything." She smiled back.

"Uhhh, well, I guess I'll go now," I said uncertainly. "Get well soon." I smiled.

"Thank you," she replied as I headed back out. I closed the front door behind me, and started for my house. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes, walking.

I hadn't been in this area for…well, four years. Memories were brought back. I thought about all the good times Nessie and I used to have. We were practically inseparable. But now, it was like we are complete strangers. I began hating high school. When I entered grade nine I was so young and naive. I didn't even notice that I was being pulled in by the 'cool gang' and was totally shutting Nessie out. I didn't think of the consequences. But now I see what it has done to our relationship.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't want to get back to what we used to have. I wanted more. She looked so grown and mature. I wanted to have a relationship with her. But I knew that would be practically impossible because she hated me, but a guy can wish can't he?

These wishes scared me, too. I had never felt this way for a girl. They all seemed to be all over me, and I have never been in a real relationship before. Every time I went out with a girl, I get bored. It seemed to be pointless. I sometimes regret going out with them, they all made failed attempt to impress me with their makeup, and revealing clothes.

But Nessie was different. She was gorgeous in her own natural way. And I actually looked forward to seeing her later. I don't even know how I'm going to make it through the weekend.

I bypassed my house, and headed straight to the forest. I took of my clothes, tied my pants loosely around my ankle and phased into my wolf form. I let go of my wild side, and felt my senses intensify. At last I was free. I jogged around for a while, thinking about my strange week. Then I sped up, and ran into the breeze. Loving the feeling of freedom, I ran through hidden forests of the state.

When I reached Canada's border, I turned back, and ran a different course back home. It had been a habit of mine to phase sometimes when I knew no one else was in wolf form. I would run to Canada, letting my thoughts drift. Today I couldn't keep my mind off Nessie.

I felt something shift, and realized that someone else had phased. _Oh hey Jake,_ Jared said, when he noticed me. Although we were miles away from each other, we could still read each others mind.

_Hey, Jared. What're you doing this early, patrols aren't for another hour. _

_Same as you, taking a breather, you know, we all love this freedom as much as you do. _

But it was hard to cover up all my thoughts, and Jared got to see everything I was thinking right before he came. Damn mind reading wolves.

As he looked through my week, I couldn't help but reveal more and more. I would have to work on protecting my thoughts.

Jared gave a sort of knowing nod, and stated, _it's called Imprinting._

_What's called imprinting?_ I asked, suddenly curious. He couldn't explain to me in words, but he showed me his thoughts of when he imprinted on Kim. He said that once a wolf had transformed, they imprint on a girl, aka, falling in love at first sight.

_Like finding your soul-mate._

Confused, I asked, _So why are you telling me this? _He didn't reply, but replayed my own thoughts from before, about Nessie, and how I reacted towards her that first day I came back after I changed. Then it clicked. My reaction had been exactly what had happened to Jared.

…_I imprinted on Nessie?_ Shit! I imprinted on Nessie!

* * *

Sooo… wadya think? REVIEW

But don't kill me. I know it was a bit shorter than my first chapters. But only by a few hundred words :P

So if any of you have gone to my profile page, you might have seen my goal; Try getting to 26 reviews by Sunday! You will be rewarded :D

Now go and

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	5. SURPRISE!

Alright

I'm back with chapter 5 :D

Enjoy,

* * *

Surprise

**NPOV**

I sighed as I heard the front door close behind Jake. Something was off about him. I noticed that he wasn't the normal Jacob that I would have seen before he was absent last week. He seemed more mature and gentleman like. He was so nice and kind to me, I didn't know what to make of it.

Something was wrong with me too. I was so confused.

My mind told me to keep away from him, he was a cocky know-it-all, and I didn't want to be a victim of another one of his games. He always uses girls, tricking them into thinking that he actually likes them, but dumps them the next day.

But my heart was telling me a whole different story, which I didn't understand at all. Every time he touched me, my heart would leap up my throat, and I felt oddly at ease around him.

My head started to feel extremely heavy as a headache started to control me. I carefully stood up, hopped my way up the stairs, and into my room. I stuffed myself under the covers of my bed, trying to forget everything and just have a peaceful nap.

A while later I abruptly shot up in bed. Oh. It was a dream. I can't believe it.

All of a sudden the dream flooded my mind. Oh my god. Seriously, had I actually dreamt that? I have no clue where, but Jacob and I were sitting together, in a very much intimate position. As I remembered more and more of the dream, I realized that we were both leaning in to each other. For a kiss? But that's impossible. Why on earth would he want to kiss me? But the dream had been cut off when I heard someone call my name.

"Nessie," someone called again. I looked to the side, and noticed Charlie standing by the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked warily. "I just came to check up on you. You're not usually one to take naps."

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling well,"

"Okay, all right. I was just about to eat dinner, you want to join me?"

I laughed, "Translation, 'I came to wake you up because I'm starving, can you go make dinner for me now?'"

He laughed along, turning around to head downstairs. I pulled off the covers, and brought my legs around to the edge of the bed. But as soon as I stood up, pain rushed through my leg, and into my whole body. Squealing in pain, I fell back onto the bed. I forgot that my ankle was hurt.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly as he turned back, "Hey, what's that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, "I just twisted my ankle at school."

"Really? You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No, really, I already went to the nurse at school and she said it would be fine after a week or so."

"Oh, okay," He hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm fine," I said, as I hopped back up on one foot, made my way across the hall, and into the bathroom. "I'll be down in five minutes." I said, before closing the door.

Half an hour later, Charlie walked out of the kitchen, to the living room. Plopping himself down in font of the flat screen TV that he loved so much. I finished cleaning up after dinner, and deciding that I didn't have anything better to do; I went in after him, cuddling on the other side of the couch. I watched some sort of game with him. But my mind was in dreamland the whole time.

Saturday passed by the same way. I hopped around the house, doing random chores. By dinner I was already exhausted. My left foot was throbbing from all the hopping, and my right foot was aching from every touch.

I woke up late Sunday morning. I did my normal morning routine, and headed down the stairs. I noticed a note from Charlie lying on the kitchen counter saying that he went out fishing with his friend, Harry Clearwater.

I made my self a small breakfast, and headed up the stairs to do some homework. I opened my laptop, and started researching about an essay that was due in two weeks. It might be too early, but I didn't have anything else to do.

Fifteen minutes later, just as I was getting deeper into my work, the phone rang. Ugh, I didn't want to get up from my comfortable seat. But I made myself hop to the telephone and picked it up. Glad we had a set upstairs because I wouldn't have bothered to go downstairs to get it.

"Hello," I answered, making my way back into my room.

"Hey, Nessie," I heard his husky voice. Once again it made my heart flutter.

"Jake," I squealed, I don't know what happened, but my voice seemed to disappear.

"How are you today? How's your foot?"

"It's good, I mean, it hurts, but I'm still alive," I smiled, glad that we were only on the phone, so he couldn't see my face blushing.

"So, are you going to go to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about that. My ankle does hurt quite a bit. I don't know what I would do if I'd have to hop all over the school to get to each class. But then again, I think I should still go; I don't want to miss any work."

"Well," he hesitated, "you could stay at home, and I'll bring you everything you need."

What am I supposed to say to that? I don't know what to make of it. Why would he want to help me out? He'd completely shut me out for four years, but now he jumps into my life, and offers to bring me my homework? It didn't make any sense.

But this situation just seemed to scream out 'maybe he's changed, why don't you give him a chance?'

So that's what I decided I would do. I would test him. I would see if he was really capable of being my friend again.

"Well, if it's no problem for you, I'd appreciate it very much. At least for a couple of days," I finally replied.

"Nonsense, you need your rest. The nurse said you should see her on Friday, so until then, I'll bring you your home work after school."

I smiled at his kindness. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Well, I have to go now, Billy is calling me. I'll pass by your place tomorrow after school, all right?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting,"

We hung up, and I dazed back into my room. I came to the conclusion that there was certainly something different about him. He seemed too kind, like he actually cared for me. His voice had that gentle sound to it that I hadn't heard since eighth grade.

I tried to continue working on my research, but I couldn't concentrate. My mind was too busy thinking about Jake.

I wondered why he was acting like this. Or may be he wasn't acting. May be he had actually changed. I don't know, but ever since last Monday, he hasn't been normal. I continued to make up reasons in my head why he was suddenly different. But nothing seemed to fit.

Later that day, Alice called, saying she was bored, and she wanted to come over. So I quickly tidied everything up, and waited for her downstairs.

I was flipping through the channels, when all of a sudden, Alice said, "You smell like dog,"

Surprised I look over to the direction of her voice, and saw her snuggled in the armchair, looking as if she had been spending the whole day with me.

"Nice to see you too Alice," I laughed.

She smiled back, and then continued, "But that's okay, they're all over the school anyways. It's just weird smelling it around you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," quirked an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she brushed it off. Then suddenly, "Nessie what are you doing?" she starred, horrified, at the TV screen. It was on the news channel.

"Uhhh, watching TV." I said sheepishly.

"Not acceptable. Come on let's go have some fun,"

She noticed that when I stood up I stumbled, and then gave me the same lecture that Charlie gave me on Friday. But she seemed surprised when she found out that Jake was the one who had helped me out.

We spent the rest of the day in the bathroom. She played with my face until I was unrecognizable under all the makeup, and then moved to my hair. I found it really pointless, since it would all wash away when I take a shower tonight. But she insisted on making me look 'prettier than usual' for the night.

Charlie came home at around seven. Alice said hi, but then left, because the whole family was going on a camping trip, to enjoy the good weather coming up this week. Aka, they're going on a hunting trip, to escape the sun.

And then, as Charlie headed for his TV again, the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone dad?" I asked, skeptically, as I stumbled over to get it.

But as I opened the door, I didn't comprehend the faint 'no' that Charlie murmured. I was too busy mesmerized by the person standing in front of me. I could say anything, because the, lump in my throat started to form again.

Jake was standing in front of me in nothing other than a pair of cutoff jeans. As I starred at his perfectly outlined chest, I was immediately self conscious of my appearance.

* * *

So what do you think? You know what to do…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	6. HOMEWORK!

Home work

**JPOV**

As I lay in bed, Sunday afternoon, I thought about how much I wanted to see Nessie again. Although I've just been with her on Friday, I missed her very much. Ever since I was told that I imprinted on her, I have not been able to stop thinking about her.

It felt like the pull inside me has been pulling me harder and harder towards her. Whenever I am away from her I feel like my soul is empty and I can't stand it.

I've been debating, for an hour now, if I should go over to her place. I really wanted to see her again, but I didn't know what she would think. But I decided against it, she might think I was a crazy stalker.

I hopped out of bed, ran down the stairs, and headed out the door. I desperately needed to keep my mind off her.

I made my way to the beach. Taking off my shirt, I climbed up the rocks, and climbed up to the top of the cliffs. Now I knew why Sam and the wolves was always cliff diving, like it was the best feeling in the world. Well, it was one of the best feelings in the world. To be let out free, and feel your adrenaline rushing. It felt great.

At first, when they took me out here last week I still thought it was stupid. It looked as though it would kill a normal human. But now I know it couldn't kill a wolf. We were much stronger, and had faster reflexes. And if something were to happen, not saying it will, our skin is very strong and is very hard to damage.

I reached to top of the cliff; about eighty meters high, and ran a few feet back to get some power into it. I didn't even think about it, my body automatically lurched forward, and I flew into the air. I did a couple of summersaults, cherishing the feeling of my blood running wild. But then the water seemed to think I was having too much fun and it rushed up to my face.

I quickly dived in, relishing the refreshing feeling that the water gave me. Of course, being a werewolf, I could hold my breath longer than a human, so I let myself sink deeper into the ocean. A few moments later, I jumped up into the air, and gulped in the air.

That was amazing. I couldn't get enough of the rush through my body as I continued to dive. A half hour later, it got old, so I jumped out, and sat down on a log so I could dry out for a bit.

Two hours later, I found my self sat, starring at my computer, not able to bring myself to start researching for my essay. But of course Nessie wasn't far from my thoughts. Now that I wasn't doing anything, my mind wandered back to her.

But I couldn't help it this time, as soon as her image entered my mind, I couldn't take it out. She looked so hot, and I could only fantasize about kissing those lips. I knew she would never like me, so why not dream?

But I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to see her, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Plus, she wasn't going to be at school, I would die if I had to wait till after school to give her the homework.

Crazily, I hopped out of my room, and eagerly ran down the stairs, taking them four at a time so that I didn't have time to change my mind.

As I passed by the living room, I heard Billy call out, "Joining me for dinner for once in your life?"

"Nope, sorry." I hopped on one foot as I put on some shoes. Then I remembered that my car was still at school, "Hey dad, can I borrow your truck? Thanks" I said without giving him time to answer. "I'll be back in an hour or something." I ran out and closed the door behind me.

Against my better judgment, I drove over to Nessie's house. But then it hit me. Like a mental stop sign. What would she think? It was eight at night, would she get pissed that I came over without notice? And shit, I forgot about Charlie. His gun was always under his nose, and it didn't take much to set off his anger.

I kicked my self mentally, thinking how stupid I was acting. Oh well, too late now, I was already more than halfway there.

As I entered her drive way, I idiotically tried to think of an excuse for coming so late. I cautiously rang the doorbell, and told my self, _too late now, you're stuck._

Hmm, may be I'll ask if I can borrow her car, or something. I don't know. Hmm. This is so stupid. I'm stupid. Imprinting is so stupid. Why did it make me act like a love sick puppy? I kicked myself mentally, and was about to turn around and make a run for it. But just then I heard her angelic voice from the other side of the door.

I was frozen in place as my heart sped up. "Dad, are you expecting someone?" she asked, as she opened the door. I was preparing my self to say something, hoping not to make a total fool out of myself. But as the door opened, of course, a frog leaped into my throat and I was speechless.

She looked so hot. She had natural make up on that made her look like an angel. Her hair was also let loose in its natural curls and flowed down her back like silk. I didn't know why she was like this, seeing as she couldn't go anywhere because of her foot, but I thanked all gods for being able to see this beauty.

Idiot! Speak to her. "Uhh, hi," I mumbled. Ugh. Why was I so stupid? I knew I should have never come, she thinks I'm a lunatic now.

"Hey," she replied in a whisper.

"Yeah, uh, I knew this was stupid, I'll just leave." I started back to the car, wishing the earth could swallow me.

"Wait, Jacob." Nessie called out, "Where are you going? Come in," she opened the door wider, and stepped aside for me.

Flushing like mad, I hesitantly followed her to the living room. I noticed Charlie, sitting in the same position I have seen him in since forever, on the couch, popcorn in hand, starring at the TV as if it were god or something.

"Hey, who's your friend, Nessie," he asked, not even glancing from his seat.

"You remember Jake, right, dad?" Nessie answered.

"Jake?" Looking confused, he looked over and smiled, "Oh hey Jake, long time no see. How's Billy?"

"Uh, Billy is great, you know, doing his fathering role perfectly." You Idiot! I should just shut up.

"Well, you joining us for the game?" he asked, turning back.

I was never much a sports person, but I didn't know what else to do than to follow orders. I was about to sit down at the couch, but Nessie said, "I'm going to head up to my room," she looked hesitant though, "Jake, you want to come?"

"Huh, really? Uhh, sure, I mean, come up with you, to your room, I mean, to accompany you, you know, because you asked me," I stuttered, looking up to see her amused face. She smiled at my nervousness. Damn it.

She started up the stairs, and I made my way behind her. Recognizing everything, the furniture was in the same places. We used to always spend time together here.

She sat down and her bed and I couldn't help my eyes from wandering to the skin that was exposed when her shorts were pulled up.

"So," she asked, "what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. You know, see if your ankle was okay,"

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled, "It's pretty sweet of you to ask about me, but you didn't have to bother yourself,"

"No, really. I care about you and-" Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh shit, how am I supposed to fix that? "I mean, it was my pleasure, helping you, and giving you your homework tomorrow, and stuff,"

Through all this, of course, I was acting like the coward I am, standing by the door way, and burning a hole in the carpet with my stare.

I finally took the courage to look up at her. She had a puzzled look on her face, "Well, are you going to sit down?" she patted the bed beside her.

"Yeah, of course," I hesitantly walked over to her bed, sitting beside her.

I could feel the pull inside me again; I was drawn to her like a stupid magnet. I could literarily feel the heat radiating between us. I should really get out of here, before I do something I would regret later. "Um, actually, I need to go, Billy is waiting for me, and you know how he is when people are late." I forced out a stiff laugh, hoping it would get me out of this sticky mess.

"Oh, alright." She looked taken aback. We walked back down the stairs, and as we passed by the living room, Charlie said, "leaving already?"

"Yeah, uh, I have to get back to Billy,"

"Alright, see you later,"

I walked to the door, Nessie opened it, and as I stepped out said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow right?" She walked a few more steps towards me, and gave me a hug. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around her petite figure and hugged her back. Enjoying it a little too much. It felt so right to have her in my arms, but as she moved back, I had to hold my urge to hold her again.

"Yeah. Of course," I smiled back, glad that she was looking forward to see me again too.

I walked back to my car, and pulled out of the drive way. Cursing at myself mentally. That ought to be the most foolish and pointless thing I have ever done in my entire life. Why did I have to be so dumb?

I stormed into my room, and threw myself into my bed.

The next morning I bolted up in bed. Stupid alarm clock, it woke me up from the best dream of my life. Nessie had finally forgiven me, and we were closer than ever, I forced my head back under the pillow and wished I would never wake up. Damn it all to hell, we were even about to kiss.

A while later, I felt someone shoving me. I rolled away, and fell on the floor.

"Damn it, what do you want," I asked, groggily.

I heard Seth's laugh. "Get your ass up. You've been sleeping like a dog. Oh wait, you are a dog." He laughed at his own joke. "Okay seriously, we're already an hour late. Get up; I have to drive you to school."

"Ugh," I stood up, and shoved my way around. Collecting my stuff, and following him to his car.

We made it to school, and I was once again welcomed into hell by an angry principle. I didn't even have Nessie to look forward to seeing in class.

At lunch time, I tried to think of a way of getting Nessie all her homework. But I didn't know all her teachers.

But then as I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, I noticed Alice and Edward sitting at their normal table. I knew Alice was one of Nessie's best friends, Maybe she could tell me.

I made my way to their lunch table, hearing Edward's voice from across the room. "What was that?"

"I don't know; I can't see anything any more."

Edward looked up, when he saw me coming, and his confused look turned into a scowl, "Oh, don't worry, it's just the dog."

"Well tell him to leave; I need to see what's going to happen next period."

I didn't understand anything, but I continued to walk towards them anyways. "Hey, Alice, right? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, not caring about that creep named Edward.

"Sure," she said, in a pixie like voice, why was she always smiling like that? Whatever, let's get this over.

"Um. Can you tell me all Nessie's teachers and classes?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to" I stated.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, if you hadn't noticed, she isn't here today, and I promised her I'd get her all her homework."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she gushed. "I was going to go over there tonight, but I guess you guys will be busy,"

"Yeah, well are you going to tell me or what?"

"Yes, she has Biology with Mr. Poll, Music with Mr. Galvan, and Math, English and gym with you, so you should know."

"Alright, thanks."

They continued to sit there and stare at me. Stupid bloodsuckers. As soon as I thought that, Edward chuckled, "Gee, thanks,"

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I can read your mind." He replied, laughing again. Creepy. I just turned around and made my way to her teachers. Collecting all her papers and stuff.

I wondered how Nessie dealt with all this vampire crap. Did she even know? But then it hit me. She was unprotected with them. If she was hanging around with them all the time, they could just suck her dry. A shiver passed through my body, and I immediately began hating them even more.

The rest of the day was so boring; I was literally jumping in my seat in every class. Not able to wait to go over to Nessie's. I had gym class last, so I changed as fast as I could and ran off to my car, eager to see the beauty called Nessie again.

As I was about to pull out of the parking lot, I remembered why I was even going to her house. I was bringing her the homework. But I didn't have it. How stupid could I get?

I parked back in my spot, and hurried in, towards my locker. Throughout the day I have gone to all her teachers and asked them for her work. I knew she only expected me to get her the homework from the classes that we had together only. But hey, I was trying to impress her.

I made to her house half an hour later, half the time it should have taken me to get home, considering La Push was so far.

As I drove into her drive way, my heart hammered dangerously in my chest, I could almost feel her presences in the other room.

I cautiously stepped up the stairs and knocked on the door, hopping that I wouldn't make a fool of myself today.

She opened the door, and her gorgeous smile sent me to heaven. "Hey, Jake, you made it,"

"Yes, I promised, didn't I?"

"Come in,"

We made it up to her room, and I noticed that her father was not at home. We were alone in her house. But I had to snap myself from my daydream when I noticed that she was talking to me.

"So, did you bring me my homework?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I pulled my bag off my shoulder, and sat down beside her on the floor. "Okay, so, I might have gone to all your teachers, and might have picked up all your homework." I pulled out her papers, and handed them to her, smiling as I noticed her face brighten up.

"Really, aw, Jake, you're so sweet." She looked over her things, and looked back up at me. "Thank you so much." She leaned over, and kissed my cheek.

Yeah! One point for me! "It was my pleasure," I replied.

"But how did you know my teachers?" she asked skeptically, "Well, I should have known though, you've been stalking me for the past week anyways."

"Well, may be Alice had to do something with it."

"Really? I thought you hated the Cullens,"

"Yeah, well," I would do anything for you; I wanted to say, bet held my mouth in place. I didn't want to ruin whatever kind of relationship we seemed to have. "You want to get started on some of this work?" I asked, hopping to steer the conversation in a different path.

"Yeah, sure."

We spread out all our work on the floor, and laid out, each doing something different.

We spent the next hour doing boring old homework. Well, she did that… I was too busy starring at her body, lying like an angle beside mine. It seemed impossible to take my eyes off of her.

When I had just finished my chemistry homework, I sighed and sat up, leaning my back against her bed. I traced my eyes across her body. Her legs were long and perfect, and her ass was popping, begging me to grab them.

"Why are you starring at my butt, Jacob?" I was immediately pulled back out of my trance. I looked over, and noticed her head turned around. She was looking at me with her eyes full of mischief.

"Uhh, well, I wasn't, I was just… you know… starring off into the distance, and… you were right there… in the distance, I mean…" stuttered, not knowing what to say.

She sat up, and sat beside me. So close that I could feel the heat from her body, but not as close as I would have liked. I honestly wanted to hold her in my lap, and kiss those perfect lips.

"So, you were starring at my butt." She stated.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just stayed quiet, trying not to look at her. Was she mad now? I couldn't tell because she had her poker face on.

But I couldn't dwell on that for long, because just then the door opened and Charlie walked in. "Oh, hey, Jake. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," my voice cracked, stupid frog. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, since Nessie didn't go to school, I promised I'll bring her today's homework."

"Well that's nice of you. Are you guys going to join me for dinner?"

"Yes, we'll be there in five minutes." Nessie answered, and he stepped out of the room. She turned back to me, and said "what would you like for dinner today?"

"Um, well, anything would be fine, don't trouble yourself,"

"No really," she stood up, "You're our guest, and you choose what's on the menu for tonight." She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Well, if you say it like that, I would love some of your awesome lasagna. That is if you still make them."

"Yes, of course. I see they're still your favorite." She smiled widely up at me, and pulled me down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

* * *

So how was it? I figured it was long enough, since it was so late,

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	7. STUPID ANKLE!

Alright

another day , another chapter

Enjoy :D

* * *

Stupid Ankle

**NPOV**

I watched Jacob from the corner of my eyes. Thinking about how much he had changed. He was so nice today, for bringing me all my homework and working with little old me in my little old room. Instead of hanging out with his 'popular friends', he was here with me. And now, he was helping me set up for dinner. It was obvious that he had changed, and really did want to start all over with our relationship. But I had no idea why.

I didn't even know what he felt towards me. Maybe he just wanted us to be back to the way we were four years ago, or maybe ... something else. When I caught him starring at my butt earlier, I didn't know what to make of it. It just added another thing to the list of things I did not understand about Jake. But I was definitely turned on, by that simple clue.

"So, how is your ankle? You know you should sit down, I could probably make dinner if you talk me through it." Jake said, as he walked up to stand beside me, by the counter.

"No, I'm fine; it hasn't started hurting yet, so I'll be good for now." I replied. "And besides, I thought you burn everything you tried to make." I looked up at him.

"Well, I said I would make dinner, but I didn't say it would turn out edible." he smiled.

I laughed. He looked so cute and innocent, holding an apple peeler in his hand, looking fascinated at what it can do.

A few minutes later, I called out, "Alright I'm done, Dad are you coming?"

"Yeah," I heard his answer come from the living room.

I was just about to pick up the lasagne, but Jake hurried over and said. "Hey, you've been working hard, just go have a seat and I'll bring the plates over."

"Oh, alright, thank you," I smiled.

"We should have you over more often, Jake." Charlie chuckled as Jake brought the plates over.

"Alright, Jake, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner every day for the rest of the week." I said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back as he sat down, "Well thank you very much."

We continued to eat, making easy conversation with Charlie.

Dinner passed by quickly. I didn't know why, but I kind of liked Jake's prescience. I didn't want him to leave. But the time I dreaded came, and we were standing at my front door.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow." I said, except it came out as a question. "Unless you have plans though, with your friends or something,"

"Yeah, actually I do." he said. But just as my face started to fall, he smiled. "I promised one of my closest friends, that I would meet her after school, you know, to give her the homework that she missed. You see, she twisted her ankle playing Badminton..." He laughed.

"Oh, god, you're so cheesy," I laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah I know, but that's what you love about me," his smile never faltered. But I think my heart was about to break my chest open. I didn't even noticed that we were leaning in closer to each other, but all of a sudden our faces were just two inches away from each other. I didn't know what was happening, but Jake said, "I might k-"

But he was abruptly stopped when Charlie called out from inside the house, "Hey Nessie, you coming? The game is about to start."

I jumped up, my heart lurching into my throat. Jake seemed to notice our position too, because he jumped back a few steps, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and hurried off to his car.

My throat was currently unable to follow my commands, so I just awkwardly smiled, and watched him drive off.

What was that? I think it was the famous 'almost kiss' that every classical movie just needs to have. But what was I doing? I couldn't kiss Jacob. He was my best friend and a new one too. I couldn't risk our new friendship. But something deep in my heart screamed out to me that there was more to it than friendship.

I closed that door behind me, and told Charlie that I'd skip today's game. I never paid much attention to those things anyways; I just did it out of boredom. But now I had a lot on my mind. Or should I say, I had Jake on my mind.

I climbed up the stairs, and sat under the covers, looking for a reasonable reason why my heart was still going at a hundred miles per hour. But it wasn't until an hour later, that I realized that it was only because of Jacob Black. I was falling for him... hard.

Next thing I knew, it was past noon, and I was well rested, other than the usual ache that came from my ankle, I was feeling quite well. It might have been because I slept for a good twelve hours, but it could also be my dreams. Ever since last Friday, when Jake had saved me from my accident, I'd been having dreams about him. Every day they would just get more intense.

Today we were having a nice picnic in a random place, but it felt like we were the only two people on the planet. Wow. My unconsciousness was so naive. I knew that Jake would never feel the same about me. He was just trying to get his old best friend back.

I got up, did my usual morning routine, hopping around the kitchen, trying to make up some breakfast. After that, I headed back up, got on the computer, and spent the next hour typing up a rough copy of my English essay; I knew my English teacher would kill me if I didn't hand it in on time with the rest of the class. She would say that having a twisted ankle is no excuse for not doing it.

Later, after eating up a late lunch, I heard a knock at the door. I could recognize that knock anywhere. I hopped as fast as I could to the front door, and my heart leaped as I saw Jake standing before me. He looked everything like my personal imaginary hero.

"Hey, Jake," I said, not able to stop smiling at him. Had he always been this gorgeous? I couldn't resist the urge to hug his perfect body, and I was glad that he hugged me back.

He chuckled, "If I'd known you'd miss me this much, I would have skipped school all together."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I blushed, "Come on,"

I pulled him up the stairs and once again we did some homework for another hour. We were done early. So, deciding that it would be best to wait and have dinner with Charlie, we put on a movie and snuggled in on the couch. But I couldn't remember a thing about the movie, I was too busy cherishing our closeness.

I was curled up under a comforter, and he was sitting right beside me. But all I could think about was my right leg. Somehow, it had ended up in his lap, and now he was absentmindedly massaging it. Honestly, his warm gentle hands felt like heaven.

But unfortunately my dad had to come home. And as soon as I heard his keys jingle, me and Jake bolted up, sitting ourselves properly. I blushed, thinking how this would look like to Charlie.

The rest of the week passed by pretty much the same way. Jake came by after school, everyday, and would stay over for dinner. There were some sparks, here and there, and my heart would never stop beating so fast. It was set off by the slightest bit of contact. I didn't know how Jake felt towards me. We never talked about the almost kiss, nor did we have a repeat. But there were still those silent moments that Charlie always had to interrupt.

Thursday evening, as I was wishing Jake goodnight, he looked like he wanted to say something. "Something on your mind Jake?" I asked.

"Uhh, no." he thought about it for a moment then said, "You're going to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I got to go see the nurse. Who knows, she might take this stupid band aid off."

"Well, that's great. So I guess I'll drive you in the morning?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot, I'm disabled," I laughed, "okay, pick me up on your way to school."

"Alright, good night," he bent down, and kissed my cheek. Leaving a trail of fire behind. He drove off into the darkness.

The next morning, my alarm clock beeped its way through my dream, and forced me back into reality.

The only reason I actually got up, was because I knew Jake would be outside in a few minutes. I hurriedly packed my bag, got dressed, and headed down the stairs. But I knew, two seconds in advance, that I wouldn't make it. I was stupid enough, that in my hurry to get to Jake, I forgot about my ankle, and stupidly stepped on my right foot.

I tumbled down the last few steps, landing with a "humph". Then my ankle started to throb. It hurt so badly. Throughout the week I've been taking good care of it, eager to have it healed, but why oh why did I have to be so careless on my last day? Ugh. It continued to throb, and when I tried to stand back up, it just killed me more.

I sat back down, cursing myself for wanting to see Jake. I sat there for five more minutes, not sure what to do. Everytime I tried to stand up, I couldn't support myself.

Then I heard my bag ring. I fished through it, until I found my cell phone. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Nessie," Jake said, when I opened the phone. "You ready?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm outside," he said hesitantly.

"Okay,"

"You coming?"

"Yeah,"

He stayed silent. Then said, "You still there?"

Oh what the hell, he'll laugh at me either way, "Uhh, Jake. I need a little help."

"Oh, well, okay. Should I come in?"

"Yea, the door is open."

"Alright," I heard the door open, then "Where are you?" from the front, and from my phone.

"By the stairs,"

I heard the line go dead, and then, "Oh, are you alright?" he asked, rushing towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't seem to get up." I smiled weakly. He bent down, picked me up, and walked me over to the couch. "Wait, what are you doing? You have to drive me to school,"

"But, you can't go to school like this,"

"Yes, I can, I have to see the nurse, remember?"

He thought about it, "Alright, got me there," He picked me back up, with the slightest ease. I wondered how he could always pick me up so easily, I mean, I'm not exactly what you call light.

He set me in the passenger's seat of the car, and ran around to the driver's side. "Are you okay? Does anything still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just really sore."

"Okay, I'll take you to the nurse as soon as we get there. But how did you hurt it anyways?"

"I fell down the stairs," I stated, "I was just, in a hurry," not wanting to say more.

"Well, I can't imagine you're that eager to go to school." he chuckled.

"I'm not," I blushed.

He turned to look at me, suspicion in his eyes. "Okay, now you really got to tell me," smiling like an innocent devil. I blushed even deeper. Why was I so stupid? I wish I would just disappear.

"I was just too fast for my own good, now can you please keep your eyes on the road?"

"Alright, but I'm going to get it out of you sometime. It looks pretty interesting." he laughed.

Ugh, I just stared out the window, that handsome smile of his was just driving me mad.

We made it to school half an hour later. I guess the bell had already rung, because the parking lot was deserted. Jake picked me up, and walked me over to the nurse's office.

"Oh, dear, what happened this time?" she asked.

"Last week she twisted her ankle," Jake spoke for me.

"Oh yes, I remember. And I told you to come back today. But if you rested all week like i asked you too, then you should be fine by now."

"Yes, I did, and it was beginning to heal. In fact yesterday, it was almost back to normal." I said, "But this morning, I stumbled down the stairs, and hurt it again," I blushed, at my own clumsiness.

"Oh dear. Alright, let me see." Jake set me on the depressing bed, and the nurse walked over, and bent down to unravel my band aid. "Well, you seem to have quite the colourful ankle," she observed.

I hesitantly looked down, and saw blue, purple, yellow, and green all over.

"Well, it doesn't look as bad as last time, but it is damaged. I suggest you head back home today. I won't put anything back on it, but you should rest. It should be fine by monday." she smiled up at me.

"Thank you," I replied.

Jake carried me back outside, and set me on the hood of his car.

"Oh, dang it," I suddenly blurted out.

"What happened?" Jake looked worried.

"My English essay is due today," I answered. He laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" I seethed, smacking his chest.

"You just re-twisted your ankle, and have the whole day off, and you're worried that you won't get your essay in on time?" he laughed again.

"Fine," I attempted to get off his car, but when he realized what I was doing, he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To English class," trying to ease my way from his grip.

"No you're not." he set me back on the hood of the car, and forced me to look at him. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm going to go in there right now, and hand in both of our essays. Did you forget that I'm in your English class?"

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. I couldn't get a sweeter friend.

"You think you'd be able to stay here alone. I'll be back in two minutes." he promised.

"Alright," I smiled, getting my essay out of my bag and giving it to him. "Thank you,"

"My pleasure," he said, leaning in and kissing my forehead, "I'm sorry I laughed at you," and before i knew it, he was running back into the building.

I smiled. Not knowing exactly what to make of that kiss. Was it an I-want-to-be-your-best-friend-again-kiss or an I-really-like-you-kiss? I decided to agree with whatever my brain told me. The first one seemed to make more sense.

Exactly three minutes later, I spotted Jake make his way back. "I'm sorry I was late, i just went over to the office to sign us both out for the day,"

"Thank you," I smiled at him, he set me back in the passenger's seat, and drove back home.

* * *

:DDD

REVIEW !


	8. TRUTH OR DARE!

okayy .. so this isn't something new, it's just both parts of chapter 8

i didn't like the previous set up ,, so here it is ... a proper chapter

ENJOY - if you havn't already read ;P

* * *

Truth or Dare

**JPOV**

I drove us back to her house, thinking how lucky I was to spend the whole week with her, and in the end, we get to skip school too. Over the week I think my feelings for Nessie have grown, she looked prettier everyday, and I couldn't help my eyes from starring at her beautiful body every minute I could get. Even when I wasn't with her, she was always on my thoughts.

Every day, after I got back from Nessie's I go out patrolling with the other wolves, and all they could do was complain, because I couldn't get her out of my head. Now, the whole world knows I imprinted on Nessie. Even Billy and Embry came over the other night, and when he heard that I hadn't told my father he gave him a three hour lecture about how I imprinted on her in math class, and how I looked like a love sick puppy when I get back from visiting her every day.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked, bringing me out of my fantasies.

"Hm? Uhh, nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Damn, what was I supposed to say? About you? About how hot you looked ten minutes ago when you were sitting on the hood of my car? No way in hell, she would just leave me again.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking in general," I smiled.

She turned in her seat, facing me, wonder filling her beautiful face. "You're acting secretive. Now I really want to know."

"Hey little missy, you still haven't told me why you were in such a hurry this morning. I believe you were very secretive about that too."

I looked over, and saw her blush. Her face was glowing under the morning sun. I had to force my head back to the road, not wanting to crash. I wasn't scared for my wolf self, I would probably come out unscathed. But I didn't want to harm Nessie in anyway.

"Well, how about we just agree to let both situations go?" she asked.

"Alright," I replied, "Although, I don't see how they could possibly be related,"

"Yeah... they could never be related," she sighed.

We made it home a couple minutes later, and I helped her out and into her living room.

"So, are you going to leave? I mean, you've had enough of me for the past week, you have no reason to stay now." Nessie said.

"Well, if you insist." I said, hesitantly making my way to the front door, although I really didn't want to leave.

"Wait, are you serious? Where are you going?" She stood up, and hopped forward a few steps.

"Its okay, Nessie, I could take a hint when I see one, I should have known you wouldn't want me to stay."

"No, I want you to stay. I mean, I just didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to do anything.

"Well, I don't exactly want to leave; I'd be bored to death in that old house."

Her face lit up, "Then, would you stay with me? I'd be bored to death too."

Of course I couldn't deny her anything, so I said, "Alright, I'll stay if you promise no homework today,"

Her beautiful smile reappeared, and she said, "Alright, I promise."

We walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch, "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Anything, I just want to hang out with you," I replied honestly.

We spent the next few hours just longing around her house. I couldn't even explain my feelings for her in words, I felt so at ease with her, and I couldn't get enough of her presence.

After lunch, we settled pack down in her living room, and she said, "Is this how you always are? It must be pretty boring being you,"

"Actually, I have a very fun life," Not.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows at me, "Well, then, think of something for us to do, before I go to sleep at five."

"Alright," I thought about it for a minute, but then it came to me, "Truth or dare," this game used to be our favourite thing to play when we were bored.

She smiled, "Oh, I'd love a game of truth or dare. I'll go first, Truth."

I thought about it a while, then asked. "When was your first kiss?" I asked. She looked at me, a blush spreading across her face. "Come on, you can tell me,"

"Never," she whispered.

What? No one had ever kissed her? How could they be so stupid to miss this beauty? She was so amazing and all i could ever think about. But now that she told me, i felt kind of glad to learn that no one had touched her. I never liked to share, even what wasn't mine.

But her angelic voice brought me back to reality. "Anyways, since that's none of your business," she said, trying to change the subject, "Your turn."

"Alright, truth," I said.

She bit her lip as she thought about a question, and I couldn't help but want to kiss her so badly. "Have you every jumped off a cliff?"

Okay, that wasn't so bad, "Yeah," I said nonchalantly, but then was confused at her bewildered expression.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why is it so hard to believe?"

"You say it like you jump of cliffs for a hobby," she continued starring at me like I was crazy.

"Well, yeah, i _do _do it for a hobby,"

"Seriously? Don't you get hurt? You could kill yourself,"

I looked at her curiously, "I should show you sometime, it's actually really fun,"

"Well, okay." still in doubt.

"Anyways, it's your turn," I smiled.

"Sure, um, i don't really want to admit any more embarrassing stuff, so, dare," she smiled.

That was as far as i could go, she looked so fucking hot, and I couldn't stop the words before they came out. "Kiss me,"

Her head popped up, and I saw her puzzled face. I immediately regretted even suggesting this game. Why do I have to be so stupid? She obviously wouldn't want to kiss me.

"I mean, it's just a dare, you know, you don't have too," I said, but I was totally entranced by her as she slowly leaned in.

Once her lips were on mine, the fire erupted. It felt like I had died and gone to heaven. All the dreams and fantasies I had about kissing her couldn't even compete with the real thing. Her lips felt so soft, and I really didn't want to pull away. But I had to force myself to move back, before I did something I would regret later.

I pulled back an inch, starred into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have..."

"No," she stuttered, looking at me intently, trying to figure something out. I was about to run back to my house, afraid of what she would do to me, but I was pulled back by her hand.

She grabbed my cheek back, and directed my face back toward hers. She kissed me again, but with more power this time. Thinking how insane this all was, I kissed her back. I wanted this to last forever, I could never get enough of her.

Being a werewolf, I was able to hold my breath for a few minutes longer than humans, but unfortunately, her body also needed air to survive, we both pulled back, breathing heavily.

It suddenly it hit me, I had just kissed Nessie, and it was the best experience I have ever experienced. "Wow," I said, plainly.

Nessie looked up at me, and raised her eyebrows, "that's an understatement." she exhaled.

I smiled, "You know, you didn't have too, it was just a dare,"

"I know, but I wanted to," she smiled back. But it faded away, and she said quickly. "I mean, if you didn't like it, I would understand. It was just a dare after all," she blushed, and tried to move away.

I held her hand, not wanting her to leave my side, it was only now that I realized how close we were, she was practically half in my lap. "I did." I stated. "In fact, I loved it. After all, I am the one who dared you, so, i think i would have wanted it."

Now she just looked confused, "What?"

"Nessie," how do I put this together? But I knew I had to say it, I'm the one who started it. "I like you... very much. I mean, I haven't noticed before, how beautiful you are, or, why I would ever leave you like I did in ninth grade, but ever since a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't seem to get you off my mind," I stopped there though, not really knowing how to explain the whole imprinting and werewolf shit.

"I know, you probably don't feel anywhere near the same," I continued, "But I'm glad I told you, I really was going insane over here,"

Wow, that was a great burden held on my shoulders, and now I was glad I told her everything. Well, almost everything, I think I'm just going to save the supernatural world for later, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Throughout all of this talking, I watched carefully at her expressions. At first she looked confused, then as I admitted that I have been crushing on her for a couple of weeks now her face lit up.

Now a tear rolled down her cheek, and I gently brushed it off with my thumb. "Now, why are you crying? I could shut up now, if you want, and we could continue on being friends, I just didn't want you to think our friendship was real, because honestly, I don't think I could ever be your friend again. I want to be more."

Alright, I really needed to shut up. I just keep messing this up even more by my cheesy words.

Then suddenly, she pulled back into my embrace and hugged me, very tightly I may say, considering her petite figure.

"Me too," she finally said, whispering against my neck.

I chuckled, "You too what?" I just needed to here it.

She pulled back, "You know what I mean," she said, smacking my shoulder playfully, "I like you too," she blushed.

I brought her back in for another intense kiss, and I was so relieved that all my worries were gone.

After she pulled back again, she still hadn't stopped crying. I kissed the tears away. Then I asked, "Would you please tell me why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying," she defended. "I just didn't think you would ever feel the same way as me, and I didn't want to sound like an idiot. I held it all in, and now, you just burst it out, during a game of truth or dare." she giggled, the most amazing sound I have heard yet, in my eighteen years of life. "How did you even get all that courage to tell me?"

I laughed, not really knowing the answer myself, "I'm just that awesome."

* * *

SOOOO

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	9. CHARLIE!

Hey guys, i'm back with chapter 9 .. so sorry it took soo long, truly really veary so sorry :) hope you don't kill me

and THANX to luv2beloved, for reviewing and keeping me motivated :)

SPECIAL THANX to my new beta N.K Olesen :) she is truly awesome, and make sure to go check out her story, shooting stars =D

anyways, too much talking..

ENJOY

* * *

Charlie

**NPOV**

To say I was happy was the understatement of the year. I was ecstatic when Jake admitted his feelings. How in the world could famous Jacob Black like a normal girl like me? I don't know, but I wasn't giving him up anytime soon – if not never.

When he dared me to kiss him, I thought it was a joke, so I played along. But damn, it was the best kiss I had ever had. Well, I've only been kissed once before, but that's beside the point. I couldn't even describe it. His lips felt so warm, full and inviting, and they fit perfectly with mine. But all too soon he pulled away, thinking I didn't like it and started apologizing. But I couldn't resist leaning back in for another one.

Throughout this past week I have been dreaming about being with Jake and fantasizing about how his lips would feel. But the real thing was indescribable.

We were now cuddled together on the love seat, watching Dracula. When Jacob asked me what I wanted to do, I suggested watching it. But he found it funny for some reason, but immediately shut up when I asked him why. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he knew something about the fact that the Cullens were in fact vampires, but I just let it go.

After the movie finished, although I don't even remember watching it, I felt Jake's chest rumble under my hands as I heard him chuckle.

"Nessie bear, does your father know about us?"

"No, why?" I pulled myself up, trying to remember that Charlie existed.

Jake tilted his head to the side, as if hearing something. A few seconds later, I heard Charlie's cruiser screech into the drive way, and I shot up out of Jakes arms, thinking about Charlie's reaction if he saw us sitting so close to each other. Jake just laughed, and walked over to sit on the couch. I sat on the other side of the living room, not wanting to be tempted to grab his hand or anything that Charlie would notice.

As Charlie finished putting up his things, he called out, "Nessie?"

"Right here, Dad,"

"Hey, Jake's here too," He said, as he rounded the corner.

"Hey, Charlie, nice to see you too," Jake's booming laugh filled the room, and I couldn't help the smile that crawled up my face.

"So, Dad, What do you feel like eating today?" I asked a little unsteady, as I popped up and walked into the kitchen, completely aware that Jake was watching me as I walked.

"There's some fish in the fridge from the last time I went fishing with Billy, you mind making those?"

"Yeah, no problem," I got everything out and started the meal.

Throughout dinner, Charlie argued with Jake about who was the best team playing, or whatever. I had no idea what they were talking about.

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. Saturday, Jake called and said something about having to meet up with the people in La Push, so we couldn't hang out. I spent the day doing the laundry and cleaning up, and finish any other homework I was procrastinating.

Sunday, Jake came over for dinner once again, but it's not like we could do anything with Charlie's nose in our faces. We decided that we should wait a while before telling him, he had only begun to get used to Jake hanging out at our place all the time.

Monday morning came, and I was cautious as ever to not hurt my ankle again. I was way too eager to take it off. I hated that I had to depend on people to get around, and I missed driving my car to school every morning. Now don't get me wrong, I liked the closeness when Jake carried me up and down the stairs, but it was getting frustrating.

The phone rang in my pocket, and I smiled as I read Jake's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, I'm just about there," he said, "give me two minutes and I'll be at your door step."

"Perfect, just enough time for me to make it to the door," I giggled.

Just as he said, his car pulled into the driveway. All too eager, I ran out of the house, and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Someone is eager," He chuckled.

"What? I haven't been to school in more than a week, I miss my friends," It was partly true.

"Sure, sure," he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I held his face with my hand, to keep him there a couple of more seconds, but he pulled back and said "We're going to be late,"

"Ugh, fine," I put on my seat belt as Jake intertwined his fingers with mine, and zoomed through the cars and we made it just on time.

He walked over to my side of the car, and held the door open for me. "Thank you," I swear, he couldn't get any sweeter.

We walked across the parking lot to the nurse's office. I was so eager to get my stupid foot back. I wanted to be able to walk normally again and not make such a fool of myself anymore.

"Good morning kids," She greeted us. "Ready to take that bandage off?"

"Yes," I answered quickly, sounding ridiculously anxious.

She bent down, and removed it easily. Her hands were very gentle, and it seemed like she'd done this many times before.

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely at her. The smile on my face not faltering in the least.

Outside the door, I could see everyone hurrying up and running around, the bell has just rung. Jake pulled me into a corner, and brought me closer to him. He brought our lips together and mumbled, "I'm going to miss you,"

"Same," was all I could come up with.

I wrapped my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Who knows when this would happen again? I had to make the best of it, right?

I was on cloud nine, and I couldn't stop the ear to ear smile that spread across my face as we walked into the building. "Jake, everyone is staring at us,"

"I can see that," he smiled, making sure to grab my hand and show off that we were together.

Ahh. It was making me self conscious. I'd never had that many people stare at me like I was on display. I buried my head in his shoulder embarrassed, as he continued to lead us to my first class. When we arrived, I felt a pang in my stomach, and I knew it was going to be there until I saw Jake again in Math class.

"See you later," he said, "I have to get to chemistry,"

"'Kay, bye," I replied. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. I watched him walk away, until the second bell rang and I forced myself back into the classroom. I'd much rather have stayed there in Jacob's arms, not even bothering to notice the world around me. Just him and me.

I gabbed all of my homework from last week, and walked up to the front to give it to my teacher, as I'd finally gotten my mind off Jake, but always having him in the back of my head.

"Oh, Nessie, welcome back. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I just got the bandage taken off this morning." I looked down, and twisted my ankle gently. It felt really good now that I had control over it. "And I have all the homework I missed."

I handed it all to him and he smiled, "Perfect. I'm glad you were responsible enough to do it."

I took a seat, and stared off into the distance as the lecture started. The next class passed by pretty much the same way.

I was beginning to feel lonely by the end of second class. I knew that it was because I was missing Jake. I don't know why, after all, we just got together a few days ago. How could I be so dependant of him this much?

I ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang; I was eager to go to math class to see Jake as soon as possible.

But as I turned the corner, I bumped into Alice.

"Nessie! Oh my God, where have you been? You said you were coming back last Friday!" She said in one breath.

"Alice, calm down, I just tripped again, going down the stairs, and the nurse said I should just stay at home for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, I'm glad you're all better now." She smiled.

"Besides, it's not like you can't _see_ what I was doing."

"Well, I can't see your future any more, not since you started hanging out with that dog," She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Huh? But before I could ask her what she meant, she changed the subject abruptly. "Okay. I got to go now, Jasper is bailing me out. We're going shopping somewhere out of town. Now, you're about to be late for class," And with that, she gracefully skipped thorough the hallway, and out the front doors.

She was right, the hallways were almost empty, and I hurried to my math class room.

I smiled when I spotted Jake standing outside the door.

"Hey," he welcomed, melting my heart with that handsome smile.

"Hi," I blushed, wondering how he could still have that kind of affect on me? "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, the teacher isn't here yet, so no worries."

He bent down and kissed me. He pulled back all too soon, after all we were at school, but it was still enough to make me light headed. Smiling like a goof, we entered the class room and sat down.

By the end of the period, I was literally pinning myself down to the desk. My body automatically wanted to go over to Jake. But I knew that would be inappropriate, and I didn't want him to think I was too clingy.

After class, Jake and I walked over to the cafeteria. "Would you mind sitting alone with me? I don't really want to go to the old table," He asked.

"Of course, I would love to sit with you."

We bought lunch – Jacob buying an awful big amount of food, probably enough for four persons -, and we sat at an empty table.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was very boring without you," I replied, while munching on my pizza.

"I missed you too," he chuckled. He leaned over and pecked my lips.

"Mmm, your face is covered with ketchup," I giggled.

"Really," he looked amused. Smiling mischievously, he leaned back in and rubbed our faces together, until mine was covered in ketchup too.

He pulled back, and as I looked at his face I couldn't help the fit of giggles that started. We were both laughing uncontrollably, and I didn't hear or see the three guys that were walking toward us.

Jake spotted them first, and tried to quiet himself as he said, "Hey, Ness, have you met my friends? Quil, Embry and Seth," He introduced them pointing at each one.

"Oh, hi," I blushed. I had seen them around the school, once in a while, but I didn't really know them personally.

"Hey, so you're the famous Nessie? Jake here has been talking about you non-stop," Seth said with a big smile, which made me wanna smile too.

"Yeah. But, damn, you're much prettier in person," Embry added making me blush deeper.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you, after all the-" Quil continued, but Jake quickly cut him off for some reason.

"Alright, she gets it," Jake said. "Anything else you need?" I looked over at him and saw the slightest blush cross his tanned face.

They walked away, laughing. "Nice friends," I teased.

"Well, you can't blame them for being so stupid,"

The rest of the day was spent pretty much the same way. I had English and Phys-Ed with Jake, so I was glad to have his company.

In gym, the coach said it was okay if I just sat out for a while. I didn't want to hurt my foot again when I had just gotten off the cast this morning.

When school was finally over, Jake drove us back to my house. After we finished all our homework, we snuggled up in the living room, while waiting for Charlie to come back with dinner.

We were completely engrossed in each other, that neither of us heard the cruiser drive into the driveway, or noticed a very much fumbled father of mine standing in the doorway.

He coughed out loud, and I almost fell off of Jake's lap from surprise.

"Dad! Hey... uh... what are you doing here?" I stood up, trying to stop the flush crawling onto my face.

"Last time I checked, I live here," He grunted.

"Yeah," how stupid was I? I should just shut up.

"So..." Charlie continued. Oh no, he's going to ask, very unlike him. "You two..?" it ended as a question. Looking at me, and then pointing at Jake.

"Yes, us two," I answered, "How about I go start the dinner?" I didn't wait for an answer. I walked as fast as I could, the blush fully taking its place on my face. My dad wasn't usually one to talk about feelings, and all this boyfriend stuff. Luckily, I hadn't had one before, so I was safe. But now, the awkwardness was thick in the air.

As I picked up the food that Charlie had brought on his way back, I heard Jake say, "Hey, Charlie, nice to see you again... actually, I know, I was just here yesterday but...you know what I mean." He stuttered. Guess I wasn't the only one feeling the tension.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think ! :) THANKS SO MUCH

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	10. BEACH TIME!

Alright, another day another chapter… -wow that was kinda cheesy :P

Thanks for the reviews ! keep 'em coming

Anyways, I want to clear up some things… Bella does exist, but she and Jake did not and do not no each other. Yes, so she is still there, and she does 'fall in love with Edward', but Jake and her do not know each other, okay sorry, I just repeated myself, but I'm high on chocolate, so forgive me :) (Thanks to _twihard104_ for reminding me to clear that up)

BIG thanks to _N.K Olesen_ for the awesome beta-ing and for the great ideas XD

* * *

Beach time

**JPOV**

The rest of the week passed by like all I have ever dreamed of, except it was a thousand times better. My relationship with Nessie was great, and she was all I could have hoped for. We were practically inseparable now. We spent most of our time at her house. And when we were at school, leaving her for the couple of hours that we didn't have class together was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

My wolf brothers have been telling me I should tell her about our 'world' before we got to deep into the relationship. I knew they were right, but I didn't know how I should tell her. I was scared she would think I was a freak, and would leave me. She might not like me anymore, and will think I was just a big disgusting dog. Not to mention how she would react to knowing that there are such things as vampires, let alone the fact that, her best friends, the Cullens, were vampires.

There were just too many consequences, and I was at a loss for how to break it to her.

I didn't even have any idea about anything in school. I was just sitting like a goddamn statue, thinking about Nessie. I felt someone nudge me with their elbow. I looked over to Emma, and she nodded toward the front. Everyone was staring at me.

"Mr. Black, can you give me the answer?" My science teacher asked with a smug smile on his face. He knew I had no idea what the question was.

Why are they always picking on me? Ugh. I heard Quil mutter the answer under his breath. Of course, he was sitting a few desks away, but using my supernatural hearing, I heard it perfectly.

"A cell membrane consists of two layers of lipid molecules with a layer of protein molecules on either side." I smiled innocently at the flabbergasted teacher.

Quil just chuckled loudly, but immediately shut up when the teacher glared at him. I muffled my own chuckle, and sat back in my chair, another daydream of me and Nessie making its way through my head.

The bell rang, indicating lunch, and I walked as fast as humanly possible to meet Nessie in our usual spot in front of her class. I spotted her walking out of the class and my heart started beating faster, but that wasn't new. I was always dumbstruck whenever I saw her. I swear she gets more gorgeous by the minute.

"Hey, babe," I welcomed her with a chaste kiss, and we made our way to the cafeteria. We grabbed our lunch, and made our way to our usual table.

I looked over at the bloodsucker's table. It was disgusting how that new girl, Bella, was hanging over Eddie like she was entranced by his non-existent beauty. Ugh.

Seeing him, reminded me of last night's meeting with the other wolves. We had found an unfamiliar scent that was too close to the residents. It was a vampire's scent, but it wasn't any of the Cullens. So Sam talked to the doc, and he said that it was an army of vampires that were being collected for revenge for some blah blah blah, which I hadn't bothered to pay attention. All I knew was that they were made and controlled by some psycho vampire named Victoria.

Sam had agreed with the Cullens that our pack will help go up and fight with them against the new army. After all, we are werewolves and it was our duty to protect all humans' lives. This weekend we were all to meet up with the Cullens, just outside the treaty line. But I wasn't looking forward at all to spend any time away from Nessie.

"Hey, Jake…" Nessie's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hm, oh sorry, I was just… lost in my thoughts," I smiled awkwardly down at her.

"Well, I was just saying, you know, since my leg is all better and all, maybe we could do something this weekend? I mean, I feel so trapped in my house all the time… maybe we should go out?" It sounded more like a question.

But I knew she was right, I mean, all we seem to be doing these days is hanging out with Charlie over the dinner table. Exactly the time a new couple should have together.

Although I really wanted to say yes, I knew I couldn't. Sam was forcing us all to go patrolling every free sec. And of course, the future seeing vamp had seen that the fight would be this weekend.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't do anything…" I answered hesitantly. I glanced over at her, scared of her reaction.

"Oh," was all she said, looking the other way. I could easily hear the disappointment in her voice, and the way her voice changed sounding hurt. Ugh, why did I have to be so stupid? She probably thought I hated her now.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that…" Ugh, how am I supposed to explain this? It's just that my werewolf brothers and I have to go and fight some random army of bloodsuckers to save everyone's innocent human blood? I don't think so, at least not anytime soon. I wasn't ready to tell her about the supernatural shit right now.

"I just made plans with my friends, you know… we haven't seen each other in like years, and…" I really do suck at this. She looked like I had just thrown a boulder at her heart.

"It's okay, really, maybe some other time. Besides, I haven't spent some time with Alice in a while, may be we could go shopping or something."

Oh Jesus. I didn't have the heart to tell her that all the Cullens would be away too.

"Come on," she said, trying to compose her face. "We're going to be late for class."

She put on a smile, but I knew it was a fake one. I hurt her. Ugh, damn these supernatural worlds. Why couldn't I just find the guts to tell her?

We started making our way to class. "Hey, why don't I make it up to you?" I tried to break the silence. "I'll take you out to the beach tonight. I'm sure I could pull myself out of tonight's meeting."

"No, Jake you don't have to. It's fine really." She replied.

"No, I want to." I urged.

We reached the door, and she turned to look at me with a grateful smile, "Okay, fine. I really appreciate it." She reached up and I kissed her full pink lips, cherishing the taste, and headed into the room.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I bolted to the changing room to get out of these disgustingly sweaty gym clothes.

I put on my fresh clothes, and walked to the girls' door, to wait for Nessie. Close enough for her to notice me, but not too close that people would think I was perverted.

"Hey, gorgeous," I grinned stupidly as Nessie popped out of the crowded hallway.

"Hey, handsome," Nessie greeted me with a kiss, and we walked toward the parking lot. "So where are we going?"

"My place. I thought maybe we could hang out at the beach." I answered honestly.

As I drove through the highway, the wind blew through the wide open windows. The weather was great, I thought about how good it would feel to phase, and feel the wind blowing through my fur. But I would rather stay here with Nessie as long as I could. I just had that amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't want it to ever end. Whenever I was with Nessie, I felt complete. She was my world now and I never wanted to be separated from her.

When we arrived at my house, we walked in to put our bags, and Nessie went over to the living room to say hi to Billy, after all, she hasn't been here for a while, and I bet she missed him. I remember how they used to have these hour long conversations when we were little, and I was glad they got along together happily.

We walked over to the beach hand in hand, and laid down to watch the waves crash at our feet.

"Come on Jake," she said after a while, standing up and pulling me with her. "Let's take a walk."

"Alright," I chuckled.

"So, remember that truth or dare game?" she asked, blushing.

I grinned. "Yes, of course, how could I ever forget?"

"Well, you know how you said you go cliff diving?"

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly, unsure of where this was gong.

"It's fun right? And obviously it didn't kill you."

"Yeah. At least I think I'm still alive."

Suddenly, as we kept walking, I noticed that we were on the cliffs. The weather was nice, and it made the water seem less frightening, and hopefully less cold. Maybe I could show Nessie some diving.

But suddenly I noticed that her hands weren't in mine any more. I spun around and saw her a few steps back, near a fallen tree trunk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked to see her taking her clothes off.

"What do you think? I'm going to jump." She giggled silently as she walked up to me in only her underwear, and a black lace bra, which completely turned me on. Her creamy legs were so smooth and it was all I could do not to step closer to her and ravish her.

"No, you're not. It could kill a-" I was going to say a human, but thankfully I stopped myself. "It's too dangerous."

"Yes, I am," she said, determined.

"But-"

"Stop it Jake, I made up my mind, and I'm going to cliff dive, just like you." She smiled and walked closer to the cliff.

"Well… Fine, I'm jumping with you then." I replied. I quickly took off my shirt, and shorts, and threw them over to where her clothes were.

Oh god, I was in my boxers, and she was in some sexy underwear, and I wasn't even allowed to do anything.

I walked over to her and noticed that she was slightly shivering from the breeze. I closed the distance, and hugged her from behind. I felt her body immediately freeze for a second, until she came accustomed to my unnaturally heated body.

As we both looked down at the far water I whispered, "You still want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I don't think it's safe to jump down like this, but we could hold hands." I hesitantly let go, and stood at the tip of the cliff.

"Alright, on the count of three," she said, smiling eagerly. "One… Three!" she screamed.

What happened to two? But she had already jumped. But luckily my fast reflexes allowed me to catch up and jump in with her.

Wow. I hadn't done that in a while. It felt fucking awesome. I had forgotten how it felt to feel the wind rush upwards past me.

As Nessie and I hit the water, we were forced down a couple of feet. But I immediately pulled both of us up for air.

We both shot up gasping. Her face was flushed, and she looked so cute. Her ear to ear grin was so stunning.

She swam over to me and jumped onto my back, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist, and her arms around my neck. Of course, in the water, she felt like a feather.

"Ohmygod! That was so freaking awesome! Let's do it again!" she screamed into my ear.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Alright, I'm glad you liked it." I said, feeling pleased at her happiness. It always made me happy whenever she was.

I swam us back to the beach, and laid her down on the sand. She was breathing hard, and I wasn't sure if she would be able to go again. I laid down next to her, and she snuggled onto my chest. "Jacob! That was so fun! How come you never brought me here before?" she asked, hitting my stomach playfully. I chuckled when her hand crashed into my hard abbs.

"Wow, where'd you get those from?" she asked, fascinated.

"It's natural, baby," I answered, with a smug smile. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I like it. Looks... sexy." She whispered up against my jaw.

"Oh, really?"

She brought her lips up into a fierce kiss. Our lips fit together perfectly, and it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Our lips moved together in synch for a couple of minutes. Then as I traced my tongue across her bottom lip, I felt her moan and open her mouth. I entered, and her taste was marvelous. This was the sexiest moment of life.

I just noticed that she was fully on top of me now. Each knee was on either side of my hips, and her chest was flushed full against mine.

I couldn't stop my hands from raveling up and down her sides and back. Damn, I'm so glad we didn't have any clothes on.

I rolled us over so I was now on top, and bent down to continue kissing down her neck and collar bone.

"Jake…" she said, breathing roughly

"Mhmm," I said against her soft skin, making my way down to her stomach.

"Umm… I… we should stop."

"Why?" She didn't answer, but just brought my head back up to kiss me intensely.

Oh God, yes, I think we should stop. Only problem is, how?

We continued on like this for a few more minutes, and I heard a booming laugh roar through the air. "Ha! Ohmygod, Claire bear, cover your eyes!" I heard Quil's voice.

Nessie gave a little squeal as she hid her head in my neck. I looked up, making sure that she was covered by my body. What the hell was he doing here? Oh right we're at the beach. I couldn't help but punch myself mentally as I realized what just happened. How could I do this to Nessie?

"Dude, what are you still doing here?" I asked Quil.

"Oh, right, um, okay, I'm leaving," he said, and walked away down the beach. I sat up, bringing Nessie up with me. "Oh, God. Nessie I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have."

She giggled. "Jake, what are you talking about?" She put a hand to my mouth. "Last time I checked, making out was a two person thing."

"Yeah, I know. But, I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're right, we should slow down a bit. But," she bit her lip turning me on more than I already was. "I didn't regret it. It was kind of hot."

"That's an understatement." I grinned.

"Well, it's your own fault for being so sexy."

"Look who's talking," I stood up and picked her up effortlessly, "But, I think we should go get our clothes before your dad comes and finds us like this."

I walked us over to the place by the cliffs where we left our stuff. Somehow, between all the stolen kisses, we made it back to my house half an hour later.

We sat in my bed and I inhaled in her scent, trying to memorize it. This was just one of the freaking best afternoon I'd spent with my own personal angel, Nessie. I was going to miss her like shit over the next few days.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo? Please review and tell me what you think so far!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	11. CAN'T COME UP WITH TITLE!

Alright, i'm back with chapter 11 :D

whew, it was harder than i thought... please remember to review and tell me what you think because i'm kinda paranoid about it ... :S

sorry, _nfanpepsi,_ i really wanted to post today, and you still hadn't opened it, so i got some one else to looke over it :/

Enjoy...

* * *

(sorry, couldn't come up with a title, any sugestions?)

**NPOV**

Jake and I were snuggled together in his living room, enjoying the moment. Billy had left with Charlie on a fishing trip, so we had the house to ourselves. But we didn't do anything; just sat there and enjoyed each other's presence. Other than the TV opened to the new channel, it was pretty silent. But it wasn't awkward or anything. I was just wondering why he was quiet and being vague about where he was going to be this weekend.

As I brought myself out of my thoughts, I looked up at Jake, and noticed that he was starring intently at the TV. I saw the news reporter, wearing too much make up, Amy I say. She was talking rapidly into the camera.

"I can't believe it. Stupid wolves, I told them not to…" he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching for the remote to turn the volume up.

I guessed the reporter was at some forest place, because behind her were massive trees and bushes.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then caught onto an end of a sentence. "-wolves have been spotted once again in this forest, just outside La Push."

She turned to a guy standing next to her, and continued, "And here we have a witness, who saw the wolves in action just an hour earlier. Can you describe what happened?"

"Yeah, I was just talking a walk, you know, and all of a sudden, I just saw some big wolves, coming randomly from behind these massive trees. I think there were three or four or something. Except, they weren't just ordinary wolves, they were, like, the biggest. They could be as big as your car over there, Miss."

"Well-" she started, but another man stepped into the view of the camera and interrupted.

"Ohmygod, is that Sam?" I asked. What's he doing there?

"Uhhh, ya, He's just…" Jake said, but didn't continue. I looked up at him, confused at his expression. He didn't look surprised or confused at all at the situation. In fact, he looked annoyed and irritated. Hm, some thing is wrong. He and Sam had the same expression.

"And you are?" the news reporter inquired.

"Sam Uley," he replied, "I was just here to say, this is all unnecessary. Really, I'm sure this is getting too far." He turned to the witness, "And I'm sure you just saw another one of those big bears hanging around."

"No, I'm sure-" the witness was going to reply.

But he was cut off by Sam as if he hadn't said anything. "In fact, I saw one earlier today, and I can assure you, they can be easily mistaken for other animals. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

The reporter looked flustered. "Well, um, well we'll be back after the break," she said, faking a smile, and the camera shut. The news turning back to the news studio.

I turned back to Jake. "What was that? Did you know about these wolves? And what was Sam doing? Was he trying to hide something?"

"Nessie, calm down, and don't worry about anything." He said.

"And you. What's wrong? You seem like you're not surprised at all! Do you know what Sam was hiding?" I stared at him, and he just looked back. Eventually taking his eyes away and focused them on the carpet.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice became a little louder than I meant.

"Nessie, would you please calm down?" he said, looking back up and taking my face in his hands.

I took a deep breath, and immediately felt calm wash over me as he pulled me into his side.

"So why won't you tell me?" I said after a while of silence. "Don't you trust me?" I asked. An unwelcomed tear escaped my eye. Damn it. Why was I so emotional? And why did I act up like that? I really couldn't understand why blew up on Jake. I hadn't even given him chance to talk. May be he didn't even know anything.

Or maybe, I'm just overreacting and totally misunderstood the situation.

Jake said, "Yes, of course I trust you", hurriedly. "I just… I'm sorry, I should have told you-"

I looked up at him, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled out like that."

"No really, I should tell you something…" He started.

Then, my head popped up as I heard the sudden sound of the front door being slammed opened.

"Yo, Jake!" Seth yelled out from the front. "Sam was howling for you, you should go check it out,"

Jake looked up, surprised "Uh…"

We heard Seth walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. "Dude, come on," He walked back, and stood at the entrance of the living room with a face stuffed with food. Then, as Jake stood up, Seth finally noticed me. "Oh," surprised, of course. Ugh, know I'm sure they're hiding something. "Oh, hey Nessie," he stuttered.

"Hey," I gave a sort of awkward wave.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to go," Jake said, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips.

He bolted for the door, but stopped and looked back at Seth. "You coming?"

"Nah, he just wants you."

"Kay, But don't finish all my food."

As Jake closed the door behind him, I walked up to the window and watched him walk off. Except, he didn't stop at the car or anything, he just kept walking in the direction of the woods.

"So, Nessie," Seth said, walking up to stand beside me. "What's up?"

"Where is Jake going?" I replied, nodding my head, towards his slowly disappearing figure.

"Oh, he's just… heading to the beach."

I tried to calm myself down, I mean, there was probably an easy explanation for all of this. Most likely Jake will tell me soon if I need to know.

I tried to distract my self. Looking away from the window, I walked back to Seth. It was actually pretty funny, if you focused on the picture. Seth was leaning on the open door of the fridge, stuffing his face with chocolate cake.

"Don't you guys ever stop eating?" I laughed, walking over with a fork to dig in with him.

"Nope," He smiled innocently down at me. Wait, last time I checked, he was two years younger than me, but now he was a foot taller. How did that happen? But then again, it seemed to be that all of Jake's friends were all enormous teddy bears that couldn't stop growing.

After a few minutes of hanging out with Seth in the kitchen, I decided it was time I go home before Charlie calls the police.

"Okay, I think I got to go. Tell Jake I said bye"

"Kay. See you later."

I walked out side, but stopped and remembered that I didn't have my car here.

"Oh, uh, Seth?" I looked back at him, "Do you mind driving me home?"

"Sure, why not. It's better than staying here."

Jake had left his car keys on the table, so Seth drove me home in Jakes car.

I had been so used on Jake driving me everywhere; I don't think I drove my car since I broke my ankle. Weird, how love can turn your whole life around.

Wait…love! Is that it? Do I love Jake? I mean we had only been together for just over a week; could I possibly have fallen in love with him? But now that I think of it, to say that I merely had a crush on him, was a big understatement. It feels like my life without him is meaningless, and I would probably rot in my room all year if he left me.

"Hello, earth to Nessie." Seth called out.

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head, trying to compose myself and force away the heat that had shown up on my face.

"Nessie, gosh, what were you doing out so late?" Charlie appeared on the front porch.

"Gee, Dad, since when was ten thirty considered late?" I laughed at his over protectiveness. "You're just lucky I don't go out every day."

"Hey Charlie," Seth stepped out of the car.

"Seth? What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure your daughter gets home safe."

Charlie grunted and headed back inside. Seth and I followed him. "Are you even old enough to drive?" he asked Seth.

"Yeah. Of course. I just got my license last week." He answered, puffing up his chest, looking pleased with himself.

They started to talk sports and I wasn't in the mood to pretend to understand what they were talking about, so I excused myself. "I'm kind of sleepy, goodnight guys."

I closed my bedroom door behind me, changed my cloths, and buried myself under the covers.

Before I knew it, I was engulfed into the most wonderful dreams I have had yet. They were all about me and Jake being together forever. The last dream, Jake and I were sitting on the beach in La Push.

"I love you Nessie, Forever." He said.

"I love you too."

We both had on the biggest smiles possible.

I woke up the next day at noon. Wow, I never used to sleep in that late. But then again, I never had these dreams about anyone before. Wow, everything came flooding back, and I couldn't help but smile again.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I thought about calling Jake a few times, but chickened out at the last number. I didn't want him to think I was too pushy.

And besides, just because I finally realized that I was terribly in love with Jake doesn't mean the feeling was mutual. And if that was case, then I didn't want to tell him and embarrass myself when he turns me down.

By Sunday afternoon, I was becoming a little edgy for not seeing Jake for so long. This morning I felt the weirdest thing. I had always been feeling this connection to Jake, ever since we got together. But this morning it made itself more noticeable, and it felt my heart was being tugged at. I don't know how, but it kept getting more intense as the day wore on.

Now, as I was cleaning up after lunch, I had the sudden feeling that Jake was hurt. I don't know how, but my heart almost felt like it was being ripped apart from my chest.

I tried calling and texting Jake a gazillion times, but he never answered or replied. I called his home phone too and even Billy, but no one answered. I was getting pretty pissed. Not to mention worried. After two hours of pacing around the house, I decided I would just give him a visit. Why not? He is my boyfriend, right? And I have the right to be worried.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, and drove of to Jake's house. But as I neared the house, I noticed an unfamiliar fancy looking car in the small driveway. It looked out of place, may be even more expensive than Jake's whole house. But as I parked my car and got out, I noticed that the car wasn't unfamiliar to me at all. It was Carlisle's black Veyron Bugatti. What was he doing here?

I knew Billy always left the door open, so I let myself in and walked into the living room.

"Billy?" I called out.

He came rolling out of the kitchen, and looked surprised that I was here. "Nessie. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Jake wasn't returning any of my calls, so I thought I'd come and check on him. Where is he anyways?" I asked.

"Umm, he's not here right now. In fact, you just missed him; he went out with the boys a few minutes ago." He answered, giving me a forced smile.

Something was up. I had a feeling that Billy was hiding something too, and that Jake was actually in the other room. Actually, now that I thought about it, I knew Jake was in his room. I had a feeling in my stomach that told me that Jake was close, and it told me to stay put.

At that moment Carlisle walked out of Jakes room. I didn't know why I was surprised to see him, because his car was parked outside. But I always knew that Jake didn't like the Cullens. What was Carlisle doing here? At once I knew it was bad. He was holding doctor things in his hand, and my heart leaped into my mouth. All I could think was that something was wrong with Jake and I had to see him.

"Nessie? What are you doing here?" Why was everyone asking that? I _am _Jake's girlfriend after all.

"I should be asking you that." I replied, immediately forgetting that I was talking to an adult. A three hundred year old vampire actually. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's-" Carlisle began, but I didn't wait for the rest. I ran to his room, dodging Billy's hand that popped out to stop me.

But as soon as I stepped into the room, my heart shattered at the scene before me. Jake was lying, face down, on his bed, arms falling on either side of the bed. His upper back and shoulders were covered with a big white bandage. Except you could barely make out that it was white; it was stained a horrible blood red color.

"Jake!" A tear escaped my eye as I ran to his side and bent down to see his face. He looked like he was in a deep, uneasy, sleep.

"Nessie…" I jumped as I heard Carlisle's voice right behind me, stupid vampires being so fast and sneaky.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" My voice was shaky as more tears escaped.

"He's going to be fine. He should be alright in a while. He just lost a lot of blood and both his shoulders are broken. But that should be healed in no time. You would be surprise at the rate his body heals." Carlisle said, in his doctor mode. Then added, "Don't worry, He'll be fine." He smiled down at me.

"Can I stay with him?" I asked. I knew I could never leave, knowing that he was hurting like this.

"Sure, honey. Just make sure he doesn't move when he wakes up. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

I sat down on the floor by Jakes head, and whispered. "Jake." I brushed his hair out of his face, and traced his features. "Are you OK?" I asked. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had to ask. What a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay.

"It's okay, I'll stay here until you wake up. I promise."

I knew I could stay here as long as it took for him to get better. I loved him, and I felt that we would always be together no matter what. Just as long as he make sit through today.

* * *

SOOO? please remember to REVIEW

I really want your opinions, especially for this chapter !

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	12. WOLF?

YAY, i'm back with chapter 12 :) sorry took so long again, i had some family problems and couldn't get around to right, but what's life without some drama :P

thank you all for your awesome reviews! they're always great, keep 'em coming none stop. and thanks to _nfanpepsi _for Beta-ing! :D

anyways,

ENJOY

* * *

Wolf?

**JPOV**

Shit. That's what I felt like. As if someone had parked a bulldozer truck on top of me. I didn't even know where I was, I was sure I wasn't asleep. But I wasn't awake either. I didn't feel anything other than the pain in my shoulders. I tried to feel for my fingertips or feet, but I felt like all my limbs were detached from my body.

I tried to remember what had happened. We were in the clearing that the future teller had led us to, and fire was everywhere. It had been a piece of cake. The newborn bloodsuckers were much stronger and faster than the Cullens and our pack, but they lacked in strategy. They just threw themselves at us, making it easier for us to tear their body apart.

I remembered the part where I was having too much fun. I probably killed about a dozen or so leeches, but just when I noticed everything was slowing down, I stood up high, looking around, not a scratch on me. But apparently something happened. Because the next thing I knew, I couldn't feel anything.

But all of a sudden, I felt a warm hand brush across my face; brushing my hair back. I had the instinct to flinch away. But the anonymous hand was soft and comfortable, and it felt like it belonged there.

As the hand continued to gently stroke my face, I wondered who it was. Oh, there it is. I found my nose. As soon as I got my sense of smell back, Nessie's sweet fragrance surrounded me.

Something in my heart told me I was glad to have been here. And then my mind seemed to catch up.

_What? Nessie was here? She shouldn't see me like this. What would she think? What would I tell her? _

Then I knew I was stuck, I had to tell her. And now I had no choice. Problem is, how do I get out of this mini coma?

I noticed that the darkness was coming closer, I was about to go unconscious again, and the only thing holding me back was Nessie's presence.

I thought I heard her say something, she was talking, but very quietly, and I couldn't make anything out. But as I was about to be taken into total blackness, I heard Nessie's beautiful voice whisper, "I love you."

Hm. This dream seemed so real. I wondered if she would actually love me in real life. I knew I loved her with all my heart, I was just to coward to admit my feelings.

After a long while of dreamless sleep, my body started to wake up again. I felt Nessie's feather light kisses trailing across my face. I opened my eyes, and started to feel my sore muscles.

Ugh, what happened to me?

"Jake!" Nessie shouted in a whisper. "Are you alright? What am I saying? Of course you're not. But-"

I smiled. "Shh, Nessie,"

I made myself get up, but she pushed me back down. "Wait, no. You can't get up; you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." but as I said that, my shoulders protested and it hurt like hell.

"Jacob," Carlisle was suddenly in the room. "Nessie is right, you have to rest."

"Carlisle? What happened? And why do I feel like shit?"

He glanced at Nessie. "Well, everything was going fine. But one newborn was hiding in the trees, and it leaped at you when your back was turned. Luckily Jasper was right beside you, and was able to save you. Your shoulders are broken, but you'll be fine in no time." He smiled.

"Oh." I said. Well, at least I'm alive.

I looked over at Nessie; she was staring at the two of us like we were going crazy. "Jacob? Can you please tell me what's been going on?"

"I'm a werewolf." I stated.

Nessie stared at me for a minute. "Oh."

"Well, technically you're called a shape shifter." Carlisle added. Nessie looked back at him, confusion spreading across her face.

"But, no difference, forget I said that. I'll be back with my medical stuff."

Nessie turned back to me and the questions started. "But- why? How? What does that mean? Is anybody else like that too? And- _Why?_"

"If you slow down, I might have the answers to those questions." I chuckled, but quickly stopped as the movement hurt my shoulder.

"Alright..."

"Well, we're kind of born with it-" I started.

"Who's '_we_'?" she interrupted.

"Some other boys from the reservation like Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam. We are all born with the genes to turn us into wolves when we are around this age. The first time I phased was a bit over a month ago. I was away for about a week."

"Yeah I remember. But, why?"

"To protect innocent humans." I said simply.

"From what?" This was the part that I was afraid of. The Vampires. Would she be scared? And what would she think when I tell her that the Cullens, her best friends, were Vampires?

"Vampires." I answered.

"Oh," Was all she said.

I looked over at her to see her expression. But she didn't look shocked or horrified. A look of comprehension crossed her face. At that moment I really wanted to know what was going on in her head. Her reaction was the complete opposite of what I expected, and I was so confused.

Just then Carlisle entered the room and said, "Well, Jacob, I have to check on your wound, and change the bandage."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, suddenly noticing that it was afternoon outside.

"Just under twelve hours." He answered.

I felt my eyes widen. "Seriously?" and Nessie had been here the whole time?

I looked over at her, and she seemed to know what I was thinking, because she said, "Billy called the school, and you're excused for a while until you get better."

"What about you?"

"Me too. It's not like I could leave you here while you were hurting." She reached over and brushed my hair out of my sweaty forehead. Her eyes were so warm and kind and I couldn't help my heart from racing as I realized that she might love me too.

Carlisle coughed, reminding us that he was in the room.

Nessie leaned in to give me a soft kiss, and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk, get some fresh air. I'll be back later." She smiled and walked out of the room.

**NPOV**

As I walked out of the room, I pondered what Jake had said. So he was a werewolf. I guess I should be surprised, or scared or something. After all, I just found out my boyfriend turns into a wolf.

The man who I had just realized I was in love with. But surprisingly I wasn't really shocked, I was calmer than anybody else would be. But then again, that is probably because I already knew that vampires existed. So, why not werewolves?

As I reached the end of the street, and turned the corner, I saw Embry walking toward me. "Yo, Nessie,"

"Hi Embry," I forced a smile. I noticed he was hurt too, like Jacob, but not as much. He only had a cast around his arm.

As he studied my expression, his eyebrows flew up. "So he finally told you?"

"Yeah, well, either I'm hallucinating, or I just found out my boyfriend is a wolf."

Embry laughed. "Well, either _I'm _hallucinating, or those big guys are Quil and Seth." He pointed a finger behind me and I looked around.

As I looked into the forest I spotted two big bear like creatures walk from behind some trees.

"Ohmygod." I whispered. Embry and I walked up to them, and the smaller looking one walked up and nudged my arm.

"Seth?" He gave me a wolfy grin, and his large tongue popped out.

"Wow, you're so big." (HAHA that's what she said :P ) He looked about three times the size of a normal male wolf, and I couldn't help but wonder how Jake would look. That explains why most of the boys on the Reservation were so muscular and big. And if Seth was the youngest, I couldn't help but think of how sexy Jake must look in his wolf form.

"Cool, right?" Embry said.

"Yeah."

After a collected my self, and seemed to control my huge smile, I remembered an important question that had been rolling around my head all day.

"But, what happened yesterday? Why are you guys hurt?"

"Don't worry about it; some random vampire army was ganging up to defeat the Cullens. They were so close to town, so we had to step in and make sure no one was hurt."

"Oh," Was all that seemed to come out my mouth.

We headed back to Jake's place after a few minutes. When we entered the house, I saw Jake sitting in the living room.

"He's alive!" Quil roared.

I ran over to him, and was about to jump into his lap, when I remembered he was injured, and he wouldn't be able to support me with his arms. Instead, I sat beside him on the couch.

He bent down immediately and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I put my hands in my lap, not sure where to place them. "Nessie, I'm fine, would you please not treat me like I'm handicapped?"

I giggled, "Alright."

After everybody left, and I was about to head home too, Jake stopped me.

"Ness, there's something that's been bothering me."

"What happened?"

"It's just, when I told you earlier about the werewolves, and vampires, you didn't seem surprised…"

I giggled, "I forgot to tell you. I already knew the Cullens were vampires."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Well, there goes a tough conversation I was dreading."

He gave me one hell of a goodnight kiss, and I made my way back home.

The next day I had to go to school. It was so boring though. I barely passed through the lessons. At lunch, I sat with the Cullens and Bella and Alice. It had been so long since I hung out with Alice, and I almost forgot how talkative she could get.

It was also the first time I actually had a conversation with Bella. She seemed so shy and clumsy, but I knew there was still a nice side to her. And I realized that she lived a couple of streets away from me.

After school, I got a ride home from Edward. And just as I hopped out of his Volvo, Jake's car pulled in behind us.

"Jake," I squealed. Running up to him and kissed him like my life depended on it. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He pulled back but kept our foreheads connected.

"But what are you doing? You shouldn't be driving."

He chuckled. "Relax. I'm as good as new, I heal faster than you can imagine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a wolf thing."

Edward then cleared his throat. "Are you _trying _to harass me with your thoughts?"

"Nobody invited you in." Jake replied.

"There is another reason I'm still standing here talking to you. Can I ask you something?"

"What makes you thinks I'll promise a leech anything?"

"Don't hurt Nessie."

Jacob rolled with his eyes. "What makes you think I'll hurt my girlfriend?"

"I know you wolves. Look at Emily. Isn't it your fault that she's so messed up? Those wounds will never disappear. And who's to blame for that?"

Jacob started shaking slightly. I'm guessing this is how wolves look like when they're about to phase. Jake pushed me away slightly so I wouldn't be too close.

"See?" Edward smirked. "They can't control themselves," He hissed and changed himself into a sort of defensive position.

I knew how fast and strong and smart vampires are. I had never seen the werewolves in action. It was only yesterday that I knew they even existed. I didn't know what to expect of the wolves. So in a self sacrificing mission, I went back toward Jake, trying to calm him down. I would much rather look like Emily the rest of my life, than let him have wounds for a couple of hours from a fight that was about to start.

"Nessie, come back over her." Edward said. Was he really worried about me? Was turning into a wolf that scary? But still, I wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Jacob! Calm down. Relax." I said, with a soothing but loud voice, ignoring Edward. I reached up and place both my hands on either side of his face. He seemed to take a deep breath, and only his hands were shaking now.

I looked up at Edward, annoyed. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Did you see the danger he just put you in? He allowed himself to be so out of control, so close to you? Can't you see it, Ness? He's the wrong guy for you,"

"No, I can't see it!" I replied stubbornly. "C'mon, Jake. We're going home."

Jacob glared at Edward, and Edward narrowed his eyes a little. Jake jumped into the car, and raced down the road at dangerous speed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Jake," I started. I placed my hand on his knee to calm him down. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me in surprise. "You don't have to apologies for anything. Edward and I loathe each other dearly, and there is nothing that is going to change that," He pulled into his house, "Now, I feel disgusting and I need a shower. Make yourself at home."

I walked into the kitchen and looked around, there wasn't much though. How did this people eat? I bet Jake and Billy lived on take out or something. I made a mental note to stock up their kitchen and come over more often to make sure they ate some vegetables too.

Just then I heard a loud frustrated grunt come from the bathroom. I walked over and asked, "Jake? Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence then the door opened and Jake stepped out. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I can't take of this stupid shirt! Every time I lift up my arms, my shoulders hurt like hell."

"Oh," I giggled.

"It's not funny."

"Well," I said, trying to compose myself. "Do you need help?"

A smile played on his face. "Yes please," He grin.

I walked closer and reached for the hem of the shirt. I lifted up gently through his arms and over his head. He had a very well defined chest. I couldn't help my eyes from tracing up and his sculpted abs. My hands were also traveling across his perfectly toned skin, heading south, might I add.

"See anything you like?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I do, but he's all stinky and sweaty." I pushed him back into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

"Now hurry up, we have some unfinished business to continue."

* * *

SO? good? bad? please review and tell me what you think... THNKX!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	13. YOU WHAT?

Yay, Chapter 13 is here... i know right, finally =P

SHOUT OUT to my awesome Beta _N.K Olesen_ She's so awesome, seriously - THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOUR READING THIS

ENJOY! I loved writing this chapter, so i hope you liked it :) and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

You WHAT?

**JPOV**

It's been two weeks since the battle, and of course, I was just about back to normal. I knew that a wound like I had could have killed any normal human, but of course, being a wolf allows me to heal fifty times faster.

Nessie and I have been getting along great, and our relationship was as strong as ever. Which is exactly why I have yet to tell her about the imprinting. My feelings for Nessie have been getting stronger and I was now absolutely sure that I was in love with her, and I couldn't bear if she left me. If I told her, she might think I had a wolf claim on her, and she might get disgusted and leave.

Our physical relationship too has been rising very fast. Every time we kissed, and shared intimate moments, I felt like I was in heaven, and I couldn't think of anything I have ever done to have a woman like her in my life.

I dropped Nessie and Alice off at the front doors of the mall, and made my way to park in the parking lot. Graduation was in a week, and Nessie and Alice were out again looking for dresses, even though they already bought, like, ten already. But Alice just said they needed to make sure that there wasn't anything better that they missed. Girls. I was sure I was never gonna understand, their need for all that clothes. All I needed was my good old cut-offs.

I still haven't bought Nessie a graduation present though, so I just used this time to wander through the stores to look for something acceptable. I was such a procrastinator sometimes, it wasn't even funny. But after a boring old hour passed, I still couldn't find anything that was even worth giving Nessie. I walked out of the last store, totally giving up. I didn't know why, but nothing appealed to me, and I wanted to give Nessie a perfect present.

Then, as I bought myself a coffee, it dawned on me that I didn't have to buy Nessie anything. I new nothing in this world would be enough for her, so I finally decided what I was going to get her, and I planned to start working on it when I got home.

An hour later, after some pointless walking around like an idiot, Nessie called.

I took the phone out of my pocket and smiled as I saw her number on the callerr ID. "Hey, baby," I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Nessie replied, sounding really excited.

"By the west doors. You sound really happy," I chuckled.

"Yes, it was so much fun! I bought four new incredibly cute dresses and I can't wait to show you," she squealed.

_Right, how fun,_ I thought sarcastically. But then again, I would do anything to keep Nessie happy, and if that meant sitting for two hours watching her try on dresses, then I would do it. Besides, what was I talking about, watching Nessie try on dresses. That can be a bit of a turn on, if you know what I mean.

"Okay, I'll pick you up where I left you," I said, turning to walk back the way I came.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few, bye."

"Bye," I hung up, and quickly made my way to my car. I brought it up to the doors, and Nessie hopped into the passenger's seat.

She looked back up at Alice, "You coming?"

"No, I just saw Jasper and Edward planning to pull a prank on Emmett, and I gotta see this, so I'll just run back home." She leaned in to give Nessie a kiss on the cheek.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I picked up Nessie's hand and brought it to my mouth for a kiss. "Finally, I have you all to my self."

She giggled, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. But as I stopped at the red light, I turned and caught her lips in a scorching kiss. She brought her hands up to weave through my hair, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. Every time she did that it drove me crazy, and I was going to die. I bent down, trailing kisses down her jaw, and heard her gasp for air. "Jake…"

"Mhmm?"

"You have to stop," she moaned.

"Why?"

"'Couse the light turned green…"

"So?"

I faintly heard honks from the other cars. "Fine," I pulled back to zoom through the traffic, hearing some one shout, "Get a room!".

I made my way over to Nessie's house, knowing that Charlie was at mine because he and Billy were going out fishing later. I pulled into the parking lot, and made my way to open Nessie's door.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime." I smiled, "But only if it's followed by a kiss." I rested my hands by either side of her face on the car.

"Gladly," she replied, leaning in to capture our lips together. It was magic, I'm telling you. I didn't know how it worked for the other wolves, but I simply couldn't get enough of Nessie. Our lips moved together in sync. I propped her up to sit on the hood of my car, and her legs immediately hugged my waste, and I suddenly felt the bulge in my pants, as I pressed against her thighs. I knew she felt it, but she was used to this, I was always turned on whenever we simply kissed. And I knew she liked to know that she had that type of control over me.

"Jake, we're still out side,"

Placing my hands on her thighs, I gently picked her up. I walked us into her house, and sat her down on the kitchen counter.

Like the horny teen I am, I felt my hands by the hem of her shirt, and I made my way inside. Gently cradling sides in my hands, but stopped before I got too far. She pulled back to catch her breath, and rand her hands from my shoulders and down my arms. I knew she was going to stop me; this was as far as we ever got.

But she gave a sudden giggle, reaching for my hands, "Silly Jacob, why'd you stop?"

In total shock, I watched as she brought my hands up, and cupped them around her breasts. A growl formed at the back of my throat as I made contact, my hands were literally burning, as I started to squeeze the twins through the fabric of her lacy bra

"That feels so good…" She brought her hands down, and under my shirt, pulling it over my head. It felt as though my whole body was on fire. Nessie's hands started to roam my chest, bringing our lips back together. I don't know how much time passed, but a while later I pulled away unwillingly just as her hands were gliding across the hem of my pants.

"Nessie," I exhaled. "We should stop."

"I don't want to,"

"I know baby."

She rested her body against my chest, and we stayed like that for a few minutes as we caught our breath. "What was that?" she blushed.

"I don't know, but I do know that our first time shouldn't be a fling on the kitchen counter." I chuckled.

She looked around us and if it was even possible she blushed deeper as she took in the scene.

As I looked into her breathtaking eyes, I saw happiness behind it and I knew I had to tell her about the imprinting shit now, because I didn't want to break her heart later, if she found out another way.

I picked her up and walked over to the couch in the living room, not bothering to put my shirt back on, knowing she liked it that way. "Hey Ness,"

"Yeah?" she looked up at me, smiling blissfully.

"I have something to talk to you about," I looked down at her, and repositioned us so that we were facing each other.

I took a deep breath. "So you know about werewolves now, and I probably told you everything there is to know about us, except for imprinting."

"What's that?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. I wasn't exactly a serious-talking guy, so it didn't surprise me she got nervous when I spoke serious.

"It's kind of like love at first sight, like when you see the one. But werewolves imprint on another woman, like mating. It's like once you see her, your whole world doesn't revolve around you any more, but around her. She is the reason you are alive, and you feel the need to stay with her at all times, to protect her, care for her, and love her."

I watched reaction intently, but instead of the disgust I had been kind of expecting, she said, "Aw, that's so romantic." I glanced at her; obviously she didn't make a connection to us yet. But may be she'd think we were romantic too. At least that was what I thought.

"Not all the time," I said, thinking of Quil and Claire.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two," She looked surprised, so I continued. "But it's not always like that, they just 'saw' each other sooner than the romantic stage. He just feels the need to be around her and protect her, that's all."

"So why are you telling me this?" she asked, but I stayed quiet for a second. Then I could almost hear the gears working in her head. Her head shot up, she looked angry. "You imprinted on some one?"

"Yeah…" I hesitated, not sure why she was angry.

"When?" She demanded.

"About a month ago," I smiled, remembering our first week together. Her eyes started to water up though, by now I was as confused as hell at her reaction. "What's wrong?" I put out a hand to brush a tear off, but she slapped it away.

"That was when we just got together," She paused, then she became even more furious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time. But I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't know how you'd react-"

"Damn right you didn't," She stood up and walked of to the front of the house.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked, walking after her.

"Opening the door for you."

"I'm leaving?"

"Yes! Go to your stupid imprint girl!"

She walked up to me and pushed me out into the front porch, and slammed the door in my face.

_What the hell? What'd I do?_ I stood there in shock. Not understanding her reaction at all. Suddenly the door spun wide open and my shirt was thrown at me, and then she slammed it shut again.

I suddenly realized that I was shaking, and not just my hands, but most of my body too. I angrily made my way across the street, and walked to the close forest. I stripped naked, shoved my clothes beside a tree trunk, and burst through my skin.

I took a second to see who else was here, but it seemed quiet in my head, so I knew I was alone. Thank God, because I didn't know what to do right now, I just started running in a random direction, and hoped to not bump into anyone.

What the hell had just happened? I was so furious with my self that I had made Nessie angry, and I was even madder that I didn't know _why. _I just had to be so stupid all the time! Why didn't I just tell her from the beginning?

I tried to calm my self down, and focus on the conversation. I had just told her I imprinted on her, and she kicked me out the house. Wait, did I? I tried to remember exactly what I said. Actually I hadn't said anything; she just asked me did I imprint on some one, and I said yes. But didn't that mean it was her.

Just then, I felt another wolf phase.

_Oh, hey Jake, what's up? _Seth's thought. Damn, why was he always so happy? It almost made me calm down.

_Go away._ I replied.

_Oooh, some one is in a bad mood._

_Yeah! Now please leave me alone, go bother your sister or something._ I tried to block him out of my head, but that only made him more curious.

_Hey, what's this? You told Nessie? Man that's great, you finally grew some balls. _

_Yes, now please-_ But it was too late, I was failing at not remembering what had just happened.

_Dude, what did you do to get kicked out? _

_I don't know! That's what I was trying to figure out! Please leave, now!_

_Dude, you're clearly messed up! Let me see what you did._

Oh what the hell, Seth is the one person in the world who took orders to leave as more encouragement to stay.

I played the scene vaguely through my head so he could see what a douche bag I was.

_Dude, do you not know how to talk to women? She thinks you imprinted on someone else._

_Why? What'd I do? That's what I don't understand!_

_When you said yes, you imprinted on someone, she thought it was someone else, and when you also got the guts to say it was when you two started going out, she obviously thought you've been playing with her, and seeing the someone else too. Looks like I was wrong, you don't have any balls man. _

_Ugh! Shut up! _All this information was starting to kill my brain, I tried to sort it all out but Seth was so annoying, I knew I had to phase back so I could get my head back to myself.

I phased back into a human and sat down near a tree. Not caring a bit about being naked, living with all these wolves in your head and all, we really had no more dignity.

So Nessie thought I was seeing someone else? But that's impossible; I love her, and only her. I would never even think of looking at some other random girl. But as I played our conversation in my head, and thought back to what Seth had said, I realized that I hadn't that clear either.

I was suddenly determined to make it up to her, no matter what it took, because I knew I couldn't stand to be without her for any period of time. Now that I thought about it, my heart was aching at the distance, I was already missing her like hell, and I knew I had to clear things up.

And now I knew I definitely I had another thing I also wanted to tell her.

I stood up and let the fire take over me, running as fast as I could. I looked around and realized it was already pitch black, probably almost midnight. Hopefully she was the one that opened the door, not Charlie, he might kill me.

It took me longer than I thought to get back to her house; I must have been far away. When I made it, I put on the clothes that I had left there, and walked hesitantly to their door. I waited five seconds before ringing the door bell, crossing my fingers and hoping it was Nessie who opened. But, I had no such luck, and the door opened to reveal a very much angry Charlie.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to Nessie, it's important-"

"She's sleeping."

I eyed the gun that was resting on the shelf, only a foot away from the chief, and didn't want to mention that I saw her lights open as I walked by the house.

"Please, Charlie, It's important-"

"Jacob, I came home this morning to find her torn up and crying her eyes off. She wouldn't talk to me, and when she cried herself to sleep, she kept muttering your name, and saying don't leave; now how do you think that makes me feel about you?"

"Charlie, that was all just a big misunderstanding, I didn't mean to upset her. And if you say she want me back, then that's what I gotta do right? I have to make it up to her."

"Why?"

"Because I love her." I said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But it caught him off guard, he didn't say anything, just stared at me blankly. But I also heard a faint gasp from behind him.

I looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw Nessie standing a few feet back, but as soon as I saw her expression, my heart broke. She looked like she had been crying since the moment she threw me out.

"Nessie…"

"Uh…I'll be inside." Charlie grunted and backed up into the house. He was to uncomfortable about showing feelings, to deal with this.

"Jacob, please tell me you weren't cheating on me," Nessie said.

"I wasn't! I swear, and I never will." She walked up to me, and I paused.

"When you said you imprinted on someone…"

"I imprinted on you Nessie. And I love you so much; I don't what I would do if you weren't in my life. I would probably do anything for you, and anything to get you to have me back right now."

She smiled, looking behind me at the sky. "Would you howl at the full moon?"

I looked back too, and said, "If that's what it takes," I stepped down on of the steps, but Nessie immediately grabbed my hand, turning me back to face her and gave me such a passionate kiss, I almost flew to heaven right there.

I held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go. When she finally let go, I rested our foreheads together, and she said, "You're such and idiot!" punching my chest playfully.

I let out a booming laugh. "I know, and that's why you love me."

"Yeah… That's why I love you." I knew a goofy smile was plastered on my face.

"Come on," She said, pulling me inside the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked. But she didn't say anything, just led me up the stairs and into her bedroom. "What about Charlie?"

She pushed me onto the bed, giggling so much, I think she forgot to breath. I kicked off my shoes, as she slid in beside me and snuggled into my side. "Are wolves bullet proof?"

"I don't know, never had the pleasure of trying it out."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

She rested her head on my chest and hugged my waist. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her head one last time. "Good night Nessie." I yawned.

"Good night Jake."

I don't know how much time passed before I fell asleep, may be two minutes, or decades, but who cares; I was holding my Nessie, and nothing could break us apart.

* * *

Ahh! i know, i almost cried when writing... actually no, i didn't, but... cough cough... ANYWAYS, WHAT DID YOU THINK ? Please Review and tell me your thoughts, and what should happen next? May be a lemon, if your so good with the reviews ... ?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	14. GRADUATION!

Hey guys, so We're coming close to this wonderful story, im sad to see it end too, but.. what can i say .. But don't worry, i still have a couple more chapters left, and an epilogue planned, so keep up with the awesome reviews and i'll keep posting...

Shout out to my AWESOME Beta _N.K Olesen _She's been so amazing! and if oyu haven't yet checked her and her stories out, you are missing out on nice stufff

Also, thanks, _Luv2beloved_ i did have a chapter with a condom used, but i guess i uploaded the wrong version, sorry about that guys :P

ENJOY

* * *

Graduation

**NPOV**

"Come on girls, you do know that graduation starts in about an hour," Esme Called out, as she walked into the room. "Oh, honey you look beautiful." She gushed at me.

"Thank you." I blushed; I only hoped that Jacob liked it. I had refused to show him the dress all week, hoping to surprise him. I was in a simple silver dress that I had bought last week. It was strapless, and had a tight bodice that flared from the hips, and reached just above my knees.

Once Alice finished with my hair and make up, she spun me around in the chair, and I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. But once I looked at my reflection I was caught of guard. I mean, I had never thought of my self being overly pretty, I was just normal Nessie. But I had to admit, after Alice worked on me, I looked stunning. My hair was let down in its natural loose curls, with a couple of locks picked up half way to give it some volume. My make up wasn't too overwhelming either; it was all natural, like I told Alice. I didn't know how she did it, but of course I knew never to question Alice's magic.

"Nessie, you look beautiful, but come on, your dog arrived, and he stinks." Rosalie walked into the room, placing her legs in front of each other in the most elegant way, making me a little jealous and rueful at her grace.

I just laughed at her, as I ran out the door to meet Jake. He and Rosalie had this weird relationship, it was like they hated each other, but at the same time, they could go hours together in the garage if it involved cars.

I made my way as fast as I could down the stairs, keeping in mind that I would fall on my ass in theses heels if I went any faster. But as I looked up, I realized Jacob was standing closer to the stairs than I had anticipated, and I bumped into him as soon as I hit the last step. I lost my balance on these damn heels, but Jake's strong arms caught me against his body.

Whew, had he always been so gorgeous? He was wearing black clacks and a grey dress shirt.

"Hey, some one is eager," He chuckled.

"Only eager to meet you," I leaned up for a scorching kiss that left me breathless? But then again, was there any time I breathed properly while with Jake? I don't know if it was like this for all imprintees, but I felt like I had died and gone to heaven every time I was with Jake. He made me feel whole, if that wasn't cliché enough. And I finally understood the strange pull I have always had with him. I felt a sudden feeling of deja vú as he said those words. I clearly remembered when I had tried to run down the stairs with a bad foot, and then I tripped which only made it worse. And he had said about the same exact words. I was happy as I came to think of that my dreams back then, had come true in the now.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, twirling around to show him my dress, and letting the thoughts wander away.

"It's gorgeous," He smiled.

"Thank you," I blushed, and he pulled me in for another searing kiss.

"But I bet it's not as beautiful as what's underneath." He whispered, rubbing his hand across my back, and rested it by my hips. I blushed furiously, as his breath mingled by my ear.

"Hey! House full of sensitive hearing vampires here!" Emmett yelled out. At the same time that Edward growled and said, "Clean out your head, _dog_!"

Esme walked in and slap them both across the heads, "Leave them be."

Jake and I just laughed as we all piled into the cars.

The ride to the graduation was uneventful; Jake drove in silence, while holding my hand against his lips. And I just stared out the window, thinking what the hell I did in the world to end up with the most generous, loving, not to mention sexiest, man on earth.

We arrived at the school, and I was immediately bummed because all the students had to sit in alphabetical order, and of course, Jacob's last name was Black, and mine had to be Swan. Really? That's the only thing I hated about this day.

Everybody said their speeches, and honestly, they all sounded the same. Finally, after everyone had gotten their diplomas and such, the room burst into applause and hugs were spread everywhere.

I looked across the room, and spotted Charlie wheeling Billy over. "Hey, Ness!" He greeted me. "Congratulations!" He pulled me into a big hug and I hugged him back tightly.

I pulled back and noticed his eyes were watery. "Aw, come on, Dad, it's not like I'm running off to get married or something."

His eyes bopped out of his sockets in surprise, "You're getting married!"

"NO! Dad, of course not. Just going to college for a few months, and I'll be back before you know it for Christmas," I smiled. Jeez, he was in a sensitive mood. But I guess I should've figured since this was known as an official day for kids to be grown-ups. Poor dad.

"Hey, guys," Jake said, walking up to us, snaking his arm around my waist.

After all the congratulations and thank you's had been given out, Alice skipped over and dragged Jake and I outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our graduation party, silly," She smiled innocently.

"What? What graduation party, I wasn't invited any where?"

"Well, I'm inviting you now, so come on," She pushed my into the back of her car and Jake jumped in after me.

I looked at him accusingly, "Did you know about this?" I pocked his chest.

He just shrugged guiltily and looked away.

"Jake! Why didn't you tell me?"

"C'mon Nessie, Alice made me pinky promise," I had to role my eyes at that. "You wouldn't have agreed anyways."

"Of course not."

"Nessie, just shut up, I'm already kidnapping you," Alice called out from the front seat and drove in the direction of the Cullen's house.

I just huffed and sat back in my seat, trying to look sulky. Ten minutes later, we arrived and to say that the place was packed, was an understatement. Well, technically it wasn't packed, the Cullen's house was huge, and could fit the whole city, but it was flowing with almost everyone from our school, and it actually looked like I might have fun.

I made my way through the party, talking to friends here and there, but Jake had left my side a while ago, and I felt uneasy without him by my side. I kept my eye out for him as I drank my drink. A few minutes I thought I saw a girl pushing herself all over a guy. Ew, that's disturbing. But he was trying to push her away, so I decided to blame it on the girl.

But wait, I knew those hands, and I knew that hair, I run my hands through it all the time, and I should know he likes that. But how is that possible? Jake with another girl?

I angrily put my cup down on a table and ran to them. As I got closer I noticed it was Leah. Ugh! That bitch. She had to be sluttiest girl I had ever met, and to say that she was jealous of me being with Jake was an understatement.

When I arrived at their little corner I yelled, "What the hell?"

They both jumped apart at my sudden voice. "Nessie I -" Jake started but immediately stopped as my hand flew up and slapped Leah across the face. It instantly began to hurt, stupid wolf skin!

But I ignored the pain as I screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, come on, the year is over, did you think he would still want to be with an ugly girl like you?"

Wait, no, that couldn't be right. I have always known that Jake and I would be together, what was she talking about? I looked over at Jacob for reassurance and was glad that he was shaking his head madly. "No, Nessie, that's not true, and you know it."

Good, now I could kick this girl's ass. "Look, Leah, was it? Just because your bitchy ass wouldn't ever get you a life, it doesn't mean you should go and steal other girls' men." I jabbed my finger at her.

I was so angry that she had dared place her hands on my Jake that I didn't even know what to say next. I just allowed Jake to drag me out of the room, and into the night chill outside.

I leaned up against the wall and tried to calm my self. Then as I gained conscious of my body, I felt the pang in my hand. I lifted it up to see that it was really red and looked like I had put it into a fire.

Jake walked to stand beside me and took my hand in his hand, kissing every inch of it. And it felt so good to have his soft lips pressed up against the pain.

"Jacob,"

"Nessie, I'm so sorry,"

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for, I saw what she did."

"Okay. Well, if it makes this any easier, I think you're really hot when you're jealous and mad." He chuckled.

"Really?" I smile dumb at him.

He stared at me for a few minutes and said, "You're still mad aren't you?"

"Not, really. Well, I _am_ mad, but not at you. I'm just furious that she dared to touch my man."

"Well, your man will be here forever." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. And it felt good to claim him back as my own.

"Come on, I still haven't given you your present." He pulled me up to his car and opened the door for me.

"Present? Jake how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't like to be spoiled?"

"A lot. But trust me, you deserve this one."

He drove in silence and we ended up at his house. He parked the car in the driveway and made his way to open my door. He took my hand and led my up the stairs to his room. I walked over to sit on his bed, as he fished around his room for something.

"I hope you like it, I can't really return it." He said, handing me a small box wrapped with a simple ribbon.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I opened it. Then my breath caught. Inside the box was a beautiful charm bracelet. He pulled it out and hooked it around my wrist. It had a small wolf shaped stone that was carved out so delicately.

"That,"- He pointed at the little realistic wolf -"is me; So you know that I will always be yours."- He turned over to reveal another charm -"And that, is my heart; as it will always belong to you." He smiled.

I just sat there, speechless, for a few minutes. Then the lump in my throat seemed to subside a bit. "Oh my God, Jake, did you make this?"

"Yup, it's a quileute tradition."

"I love it! Thank you!" I placed my hands on his face and brought his lips in for a kiss. It started out really passionate, but as soon as he grazed his tongue across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and eagerly let him in. We continued to fight for dominance as he pushed me onto my back, and gently laid my head on the pillow.

I turned us over so I was straddling his waist, and started to trail my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned up so I could slide it off his hands, and I stared at his perfectly sculpted chest. I ran my hand over his stomach, and his muscles rolled under my touch.

I trailed my kisses back up his neck and captured his lips once more. He ran his hands up my thighs and his warm skin felt so good. "Nessie, are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, we don't have to do anything if your not ready."

"No, I want to," I answered honestly. I was more than ready and I had been for a while now.

He trailed his hands up my ass, and brought them to the back of my dress, reaching for the zipper of my dress. He unzipped it and I suddenly blushed as I remembered that Alice had made me not wear a bra. My breasts popped out as Jake slid my dress off of my body, leaving me in only a pair of boy shorts. His right hand came up and cupped one of the twins in his hands. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he gently massaged it. It felt so amazing.

He turned us back over so that he was hovering over me and reached down to engulf my left breast in his mouth. It was like the fire in my body wouldn't stop growing, and I laced my fingers through Jake's hair. My panties were already soaked, and there was no doubt he could smell it.

A few minutes later I pulled him back up and reached down to unbutton his pants, pushing them down to his knees, and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

He lowered himself down and started trailing light kiss up my thigh. I wanted so much to just push his head up where I wanted it most, but I just let him continue, not wanting to push him into anything. He tugged at the edge of my underwear, slowly dragging it down until it revealed everything, and then he eagerly pushed it off my legs. I felt my self get even wetter and I didn't think it was even possible to feel so much pleasure without him even touching me.

He brought his hand up and grazed it gently against my folds. I felt the fire increase and my hips bucked up against his hand to get some friction.

"Oh, Jacob... that feels so good."

He reached up and gently placed his lips to my center. Lightly tracing my clit with his tongue. Oh my God. How could something feel so good? I tugged at his hair tightly and my nails tugged into his scalp. "Jake, I need you, now." His mouth was working magic, and I was almost close to coming. But I wanted him to be in me for my first time.

I pulled him up and he crushed my lips to mine hungrily, I could taste my self on his lips and surprisingly, that turned me on even more. I reached down and pulled off his boxers. I felt him hard against my thigh. He reached over at his bedside table, and i looked at him confused, but then i saw him pull out a condom and i blushed, of course Charlie wouldn't want a pregnant daughter who just graduated.

I stopped his hands and took the condom from him, unwrapping it. "Allow me," I smiled. and bent down to his waist. I bent down to kiss the head of his member, satisfied to hear Jake moan. I slipped on the condom gently, and rubbed him effciantly and felt him get harder, if that was even possible.

He pulled me back up, positioning himself at my entrance and teased me by running it across my folds. "Ahh, Jacob, please!"

"Uh, how do you want to do this?" I looked up at him and he blushed. "I mean, I know it's gonna hurt..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need you right now,"

"Okay, but promise to tell me if you want to stop."

"Mhmm," He pushed into me a bit. I moaned in pleasure, and as he dove deeper I started to feel the pain. I cried out in pleasure as he pushed in at once and I gripped his shoulders so hard, that it was a good thing he was a werewolf with strong skin.

The pain started to increase and I tried to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream, but I still grunted out loud and I felt Jake freeze over me. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Don't stop,"

He started thrusting into me slowly and I let the pleasure take over as his massive member made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, the pain had gone and I bucked my hips toward him, and he started moving faster.

"Oh, fuck, Nessie, you're so tight." Jake groaned, and he buried his face in the crook of my shoulder.

"Ugh, Jake..." I moaned, "I'm so close,"

"Yeah... Come for me baby," Jake's thrust became faster and deeper and I felt my walls clamp down around him, and I sighed in pleasure as we both went through our first orgasm. I felt my body warm up at the thought, that we had shared our first time together. I was still in a frenzy from the orgasm.

After a few minutes in silence of recovering from such great pleasure he said, "Oh, Nessie, that was..."

"Amazing, wonderful, the best thing I have ever experienced," I continued.

"Yes, it was indescribable." He murmured and my eyes met his, sharing another precious moment. HYe ogt up and quickly got rid of the condom, and i stared at his sexy ass from behind.

He jumped into bed beside me. "Mhmm," I rested my head against his chest as he pulled the sheets over us, and I immediately felt sleep overcome me.

* * *

What do you think ? good badd ? pleaase review and make my day :)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	15. ANNIVERSARY!

Okaaaayyyy, chapter 15 :) nothing much happens, but it's mostly just a filler chapter and the juicy stuff is coming up soon :)

Thanks for all the reviews, they boost up my ego, especially when new people start reading :D keep them coming

Shout out to my awesome beta _N.K Olesen, _if you haven't checked out her story, _shooting star_, your missing out on some cool shizz :P

ENJOY

**

* * *

**

Anniversary

**JPOV**

I sat in my stupid class, staring at the clock, and tapped my pen against the desk. It was Nessie and I's senior year in college, and I was more then eager to get all this studying over with. At first, Nessie and I moved into the dorms on campus, but the next year, we decided to move in together, and now we were living together in a new apartment near campus.

So far it had been the longest day of my life, and I couldn't wait for this class to end so I could go home to my beautiful angel. Ever since college started, we had very different schedules, and our classes were at different times, that being said, we barely got time alone. And today was one of those rare days when she only had one class in the morning and I only had two classes.

After an endless lecture from my English professor, the class had ended and I bolted out of the building, trying to keep in mind that there were humans around, and they would be surprised at my supernatural wolf speed.

I jumped into my car and sped off towards the apartment. Thinking of how much I actually missed Nessie. It's not like we don't see each other, but whenever we're both at home, one of us is busy working on something for school, or trying to catch up on some sleep. Not to mention the part time jobs we both had. Stupid life.

And at night, all we do is cuddle up in bed and immediately fall asleep because of all the exhaustion. It's almost been a month since we last did anything, and I couldn't stand it, it was pure torture not to be able to touch Nessie the way I yearned and dreamt about every single night.

I parked the car in the parking lot and headed up the elevator. I pulled out my keys and opened the door to the apartment and stepped in, listening for movement. "Baby, I'm home," I called out, setting my bag and walking further into the place.

"In the kitchen," Her angelic voice replied.

I made my way into the kitchen, only to freeze by the doorstep, mesmerized by the scene in front of me. Nessie was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with her back to me. She was in nothing but one of my shirts, and she looked as sexy as hell. She didn't seem to notice me, and continued to walk around the kitchen, collecting ingredients for I don't know what.

She was so fucking beautiful and she didn't even know it. I found my self walking up to her, and I placed my hands gently on her waist. She jumped up suddenly and I caught her against my chest. "Oh, Jake, you scared me."

"Sorry," I mumbled, leaning down to trail kisses down her creamy neck.

She turned leaned back into me, turning her head around to kiss me. She lifted her hand to the back of my neck and brought me down for a passionate kiss. Our kiss seemed to last forever, but that didn't even seem like enough. I was so hungry for her, I don't know if I could let her go right now.

She turned around fully, and jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. I set her down on the counter top, and continued to trail eager kisses down her neck as she gasped for breath. My hands slid form under her shirt, and travelled up to massage both of her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and her fingers snaked into my hair.

We continued to kiss for who knows how long, and by the end, I was so hard, and we were both grinding or hips against each other. I could smell her wetness, and that was a total turn on for me.

Suddenly, a stupid ringer buzzed, and we both jumped up. I looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but Nessie seemed to know. She pushed at my chest and jumped of the counter. What the hell? This was probably the best make out session we've had in… quite a while, and she just walked off? Not to mention I was so hard, it hurt.

I turned around to figure out what the hell just happened. I found Nessie by the oven, pulling out a cake. Wait, why was she making a cake? I had to do a little memory check to see if I had missed a special occasion or something, but came up with nothing.

Nessie placed the cake on the counter and turned around. "I hope you like it, I know you like chocolate."

"Yeah, but… Why…?" I asked confused.

"It's our anniversary, silly," She smiled.

Oh shit, did I forget our anniversary? How could I? Why do I always have to be so stupid?

I opened my mouth, about to apologize for forgetting, but a thought crossed my mind, "Wait, Nessie, last I checked, we got together three years ago, in two weeks."

"I know, but I wasn't talking about anniversary…" She trailed, trying to get me guess.

After a minute of still not knowing, I said, "Nessie, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She laughed, and then put on a pretend scowl, with her hands on her hips. "Jacob! How could you forget? Three years ago _today_, you imprinted on me." She stated.

"Oh," I stood there dumbfounded, of course, I had imprinted on her two weeks before we actually got together. How could I forget? But then again, we had never celebrated this day, so that had to count for something. "Baby, I'm sorry,"

"That's okay, you didn't know." She walked up to me and leaned up for a kiss, but pulled back all too soon. "I was just thinking back to those days," She walked up and began to get things ready so we could eat. "And I remembered the weird day when you were staring at me in math class." She giggled.

"Yeah, but we've never celebrated it." I said sheepishly.

"Exactly. But then I asked my self, why not? It is after all a very special day." She turned to glare at me, with a whole new expression. She pointed her hand at me, which was currently holding a knife, and said. "Jake, promise me that we remember this day until forever."

"Yeah, of course! Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart. But would you mind lowering your knife?"

"Oh, sorry," She giggled.

I helped her set up the table so we could eat dinner. For dessert, we ate the mouth-watering cake she made, that I had been eyeing since she made it. And let me say this right now, I have not tasted anything as delicious as this cake. It was a one hundred percent chocolate ice cream cake. It also had a layer of strawberry syrup spread on top with a few strawberries dipped in the chocolate icing. Considering she made it at home, she could open a restaurant and we would end up billionaires.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, and I just enjoyed hanging out with Nessie without any stress behind it. Her mere presence was enough to send me to heaven.

As we both got ready for bed, I took a quick, very much needed shower, put on some boxers and headed to Nessie and I's bedroom. She was already under the covers, so I hopped in beside her, and she immediately molded her body against mine. She ended up in a position that I couldn't resist, and her neck was in plain view. I started nipping at it, and placing open mouthed kiss across her jaw.

"Mmm, Jake," She moaned, running her hands across my chest and stomach. I turned us over so that I was on top and began to pull up the stupid shirt that she was wearing.

"Wait, Jake. We can't do this," She said.

"Why not?"

"Because, we just can't."

She was telling me one thing, but her body was telling me a whole other. I could tell her panties were already wet, and she continued to trace my lower stomach. I knew she wanted this as much as i did, so I decided to play with her, make her beg for me, I could only imagine how much that would boost up my ego.

"Yeah, you're right, we need to get some rest," I said, reluctantly letting go of her, and turning around to rest my head against the pillow, facing away from her.

I felt her get tense. "What?" She mumbled puzzled. "You're supposed to keep arguing until I give in."

I smiled, this was easier than i thought. "Not, really. You're right, we shouldn't do this right now, I'm sorry, I got carried away."

She stayed quiet for a minutes. Then I felt her role over to lean against my back. "Jake, please?" She kissed my pulse point, knowing that was the only way to make me melt. Little did she know, she was just falling into the lions den.

I internally gave a whoop of joy for winning this, then suddenly turned around and trapped her under my me. She let out a little gasp at my speed, and I almost forgot about my fast wolf reflexes.

I leaned down as if to kiss her, but stopped about a millimetre away. "Do you want me?"

"Of course," She leaned up, trying to reach my lips, but I pulled back up an inch.

"Say it," I felt her wrap her legs around me, looking for some friction, and little Jake got a little too excited.

"I want you! Damn it Jacob, I need you in me, _now_." I knew she barely used my full name, and if she did, it meant she was either really pissed at me, or we were in bed, this seemed to fit both.

I was completely turned on by now, and couldn't wait any longer. I quickly pulled of her shirt, and marvelled at her breasts. I took one in my mouth as my hands continued down and pulled down her underwear.

She pushed at my chest, so that I turned over to lay on my back, and she got up to straddle my legs. I looked down at her naked body on top of mine, and felt a growl crawling up my throat, she looked so sexy. She bent down to kiss my chest, and trailed her mouth down my stomach, and didn't stop as she reached the v-line of my hips.

She pulled my boxers down to my knees, and I kicked them off the rest of the way. She grabbed me in her hands, and started stroking. I let out a sudden gasp as her tiny hands felt like heaven around me. My eyes closed, much against my own will, and I suddenly felt her lips touch the head of my member. She moved her head up and down, and I almost died right there as this feeling was indescribable. If you asked me my name right at that moment, I wouldn't be able to answer that.

"Ugh, Nessie, that feels so good." My hands went down and held on to her hair like it was my life line.

As Nessie continued to pleasure me, I felt as though I was about to come. And I knew this wasn't about me only, I had to pleasure her too. I pulled her up by her arms and she straddled my waist, holding herself right on top of me. I knew we didn't have to worry about any condom now, because she was on the pill.

My hand went down to graze her entrance, and God, when I say she was soaked, that would be an understatement. "You're so wet,"

"Only for you," She moaned in pleasure as I entered her already tight entrance.

"And tight," I groaned. She felt so good around me, I thrust into her a couple of times, and tried to hold my self off so we could come together.

"Ahh, Jacob!" She screamed, and in knew she was close too. I trailed my hand down and rubbed her clit, while my thrusts became more violent.

We both came, screaming each other's names, and it actually felt like I was already in the highest level of heaven. "Oh Nessie, I love you,"

"I love you too, so much."

She fell down on top of me, and rested her head on my chest, right under my chin, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. I was still buried deep inside her, but we just laid there, happily. If the building had blown into fire we wouldn't have noticed a thing. That's how dangerous our love for each other was.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we both seemed to have calmed down, and she pushed herself over on to the bed, pulling me out of her.

"Thank you," She said, reaching over for a kiss.

"For what?" I asked, kissing her again.

"Everything," She whispered, kissing me harder this time, not even giving me a chance to say your welcome.

I brought up the sheets over us, cuddled Nessie into me and we became a big lump of limbs, tangled together. But that's just the way I loved it the most. For some reason as I couldn't go to sleep, I just watched her eyes flutter closed, but I couldn't bring my self to follow her into dream land.

I stared at her face, wondering what in the world I had done to deserve such an amazing creature. "Jake," I heard her murmur.

"Hmm?"

"I can feel you staring at me, you should get some rest."

I chuckled quietly. "Alright, baby. Good night,"

"G'night."

I closed my eyes and thought about how much I loved Nessie, and wanted to spend forever with her.

But as I was about to fall into sleep, a thought crossed my mind. Nessie's birthday was in a month, and she was turning twenty two. The years passed by so fast, it seemed like I had just imprinted on her yesterday. But wait, the only reason we got together was the imprinting and were wolf stuff. And the last thought that I thought of before I fell asleep was that wolves don't age.

* * *

I feel like i repeat myself every chapter, but you know what to do, so, Review and tell me what you think :)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	16. BIRTHDAY!

**Hey, guys, I'm getting to update this chapter ! ****YAY****. hopefully its nice enough, for the long wait, and i really am ****sory**** it took so long. =) **

**Special shout out to my amazing Beta who's stuck with me through out all this, I love you ! and also to all the people who have been new to reading this story, and my other. thanks ****sooo**** much for the reviews and author/story ****fav****/alerts! i always feel so happy and motivated! hopefully the next chapter is up next ****weeek****! i already started working on it ..**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Birthday!

**NPOV**

Okay, so, it was my birthday in about a week, but did that mean that the Cullens had to travel all the way across the country to come attend my birthday party that I didn't even know existed until Alice called me last night to start planning everything with me?

Apparently, it did. Esme had called me a couple of days ago and said that they were going to be coming over for a vacation in Seattle, to spend a week with Jake and me. Now don't get me wrong, I love all the Cullens so much and I really was happy that I was finally going to see them after a whole three years of only seeing them through web cam or something. I just thought it was really nice of them to leave everything and just come stay here with me for a week.

The last time I had actually seen them was probably a few days after the graduation party; they had to mask their identity once again, and move across the country to start high school all over again.

You'd think that when they moved we would slowly get separate and they would eventually forget about boring old me, but no; we'd stayed in touch all these years. Although it was hard to get free from university and working part time, but I sometimes found a couple of hours every week at least once to chat and catch up on things. And they even sent me presents for every holiday for the first year, and then I told them to stop, because it really wasn't necessary. But they did continue to send me little surprises for my birthdays.

So now, as I sat in bed, I felt so giddy that I would finally get to see them again. And wondered what happened to them in the three years we were apart. Now that I think about it, I remembered what had happened to Bella. And seeing her this week would be the first time I would see her since… she changed. That was going to be… interesting. I mean, I got used to the Cullens being all vampire-ish. But now I get to see Bella act like one, or rather, be one, it was going to be really weird, since we had spent a fair bit of time together before they moved.

"Hey baby," Jake yawned, and took my expression in for a while. "What's got you so deeply in thought?" I looked up to see that he had finally woken up too. Jesus, it was almost twelve; I had already gotten up, ate breakfast, and came back to snuggle with him, and now he finally decides to wake up.

"Nothing much," I sat up. "But you know how the Cullens just arrived in Seattle last night?"

He looked surprised. "The Cullens are here?"

I giggled. "Yeah. Sorry, but I thought I told you. Esme called a few days ago and said they were arriving yesterday night. They're going to be spending a whole week with us."

"Oh. Kay. Cool."

"Come on Jake, I know you don't really like most of them, but just try to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Okay," He rolled over and pinned me under. "But only if I get rewarded afterward." He said with an innocent smirk.

"Alright, deal, but you can't do anything now, I have to go." I managed to crawl from under him and stood up.

"Hey, where's my good morning kiss?" He pouted.

"Oh sorry, baby," I leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I felt his hands crawl up my hips as he tried to get me to fall back into bed. "Nope, Jake, you have to get up and get ready for the day, it's past twelve."

He groaned. "Ugh, fine," He stood up and grumbled, walking to the bathroom. "What's got you in a hurry anyways?"

"Esme and Alice said they were coming over later today. Apparently I'm having a birthday party…" I said, putting on some fresh clothes. "You going to head out somewhere or going to stay here and have fun with us? I know just how much you'd love to stay and try out different outfits that Alice gets you." I teased.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'm going to head out and find the wolves, I haven't really hung out with them in a while."

"Okay, have fun,"

Just then I heard my phone ring, and I walked over to dig for it from the desk that was messed up with Jake and my school stuff. I looked at the collar ID, and it said Alice. "Hey,"

"Hey, Nessie," Alice chimed, dragging the y out. "Is it okay if the girls and I come over earlier? I'm so eager to see you again, I can't wait anymore."

"Um, sure, I'm ready whenever,"

"Awesome, I'll be ringing the door bell in just less than two minutes. Bye," She hung up. Wow, she really did sound like a very much hyped up pixie.

I headed out and spotted Jake in the kitchen looking for food. "So, they'll be here any minute now…"

"Of course. I heard. Did you forget that your boyfriend has sexy hearing abilities?"

"Oh, how could I forget, oh sexy old boyfriend of mine?" I teased.

"Heyy," He said with a mouth full of the leftover pizza. "I'mn ot owdd."

I giggled, but I sure am. "Gosh, can you believe I'm already twenty-one? Time just flies…"

"Yeah…" He mumbled his smile fading.

Before I could ask what was wrong, the doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. I put my hand on the doorknob. "Get ready, Cullen tornado in three, two, one-"

I opened the door slightly, and of course I saw a faded image of Alice for half a second before she jumped up and hugged me tightly. "Oh my God, Nessie, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Alice. But, I'm still human, remember? I need to breathe."

"Oh, right," She laughed and let go of me.

I spotted Esme behind her and smiled. "Esme! It's nice to see you,"

"Hi Nessie," She walked over and gave me a warm hug. Well, it was actually kinda cold, but still comfortable.

I saw Rosalie and Bella at the door way, and smiled, moving aside to let every one in. Rosalie and I weren't really as close as Alice and I have been, but I still missed her, and didn't hesitate when she came up to hug me too.

Bella stepped into the doorway. "Hi, Nessie," She smiled sweetly at me, and I was kind of shocked. I mean, she had always been pretty before, when she was human, I mean. But now that she turned, she looked extra beautiful, and I couldn't help comparing her to the memories I had of her when we went to high school together. She looked exactly the same, in that way, so I was assuming that she was turned soon after our graduation. But at the same time, she looked much different. Her skin was even paler now, and flawless, and she seemed to be more… graceful.

"Hey. Wow, you look…" I didn't know what to say, would she get offended?

"Different?" She giggled.

"Yeah," I mumbled in astonishment. "Well you sure look like a vampire!" We all laughed as she also gave me a short hug.

Just then Jake awkwardly walked out of the kitchen, and walked over to us.

"Hey Jacob, how have you been? Haven't exactly been keeping in touch like Nessie." I had a feeling she was just trying to distract him from his reaction to seeing Bella.

"Yea, I've been fine, but I'm sure she tells you about almost everything." He smiled, and looked at them, but as soon as he saw Bella, his face hardened, and he glared at her. I knew this was going to be weird. I looked over at Bella and she just stared at the ground.

Come on Jake, you don't wanna leave your friends waiting." I smiled at him, and grabbed his arm to push him out the door. Jeez, he was shaking already. I've seen him phase in front of me enough times to know it would not have been a pretty sight to see indoors. I turned and looked at the Cullens and smiled. "Make yourselves at home."

I turned to a very much scowling Jake, and both his arms were practically shaking. "Jake, calm down. Please?

"Ugh! I just feel like an idiot, for just standing back and letting them turn whoever, whenever, into a leech!"

"Jacob! That's rude!" Ugh, now I felt like a mother, but he needed to stop this. "It's not like they're planning to start a new vampire army. They're nice people who love me, and me them, and we happen to be great friends. Now can you just calm down?" I looked up at him, with a face that hopefully made him give in.

His face looked torn, I knew he was born with every cell in his body telling him to kill evil vamps, and protect any human from being turned into a vampire or something like that. And I knew he was trying his hardest to calm down.

Trying to distract him, I leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. At first he was just stiff and stood there, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he groaned and brought his now calm hands to wound them in my hair; kissing me back with so much need.

"Mm, Jake, I have to get back," I breathed out.

"Okay, thanks for that. I'm sorry,"

"No, don't be sorry, I know it's against your every nature."

"Still. Anyways, I'll see you tonight," He pecked me on the lips one last time, and turned around to leave.

I tried to calm my heart down, and forced the deep flush to go away, and headed back into the door.

The girls and I spent the rest of the day hanging out together. They kept on pestering me on what I have been doing for the past three years, and how life at university was. Of course, my life wasn't that interesting, and it was sort of boring, now that I remembered everything. But they never seemed to run out of questions, so we continued to talk and laugh, while I was the only one eating random snacks throughout the time.

After about a bit more than an hour later, I asked them about they're time, and they definitely had fun. Throughout their first year they'd gone over to Alaska to visit some family I couldn't remember the name of, and they ended up staying there for about a year. Then they started moving around to little towns around the country for a while, spending only a few months at each stop. So they skipped school altogether, and didn't bother. But it makes no difference anyways since most of the Cullens are almost a century old or something… Needless to say, their time was definitely more interesting than mine.

A couple of hour later, Alice was slowly getting into her party planning mood, and I took a deep breath to get ready for this.

"So, Nessie, any idea about who you're going to invite for your party?"

"Oh, Alice, please, I only want a little gathering, not anything big."

"Nessie! I let you have your way for three years now. Come on, you need to chillax and have a little more fun"

"What are you talking about? I have fun all the time," I crossed my arms like a little kid, knowing she was right, I mean… how bad could it get, right?

Suddenly Alice just leaned over me and grabbed my phone off the side table. "Hey Alice, what are you doing?" I reached for it, wouldn't want her to see all the text messages Jake and I have sometimes in class… But of course she was too fast, and was already at the other side of the room.

"Nothing," She smiled innocently. "Just checking your contact list, seeing your friends…"

Oh God, she can be so sneaky sometimes.

"Hey… who's Chris? Or… Lucas… Michelle… who are these people? Are you guys close friends? Or what about Kristine? Her picture looks nice…" She was finally quiet for a while, and I was uncertain of if I was supposed to answer her.

"Come on Nessie," She continued to scroll through my phone, "I need to know who your top thirty closest friends are."

What? Thirty? I almost choked on my coke. "What makes you think I even have more than five friends?"

"Come on Nessie, I know you talk to lots of people a lot." She sat down next to me, grabbing a pen and paper from nowhere, and for the next half hour, we finally squeezed in ten people from school, who I was fairly close with.

After that, I also brought up the wolves. I knew Alice was kinda avoiding inviting them, but they were like older brothers to me, and I knew I had to invite them, and partly because they would have my head if I didn't.

"Eww, Nessie, you're going to invite dogs?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Of course! Embry, Quil and Seth are the priority; they're like brothers to me. And may be some other of Jake's wolf friends," I looked through my phone and copied down a few more names and phone numbers.

"Okay. Fine. Now can we move on? Where are we having this party anyways?" I pushed away the paper further from her, so she wouldn't be tempted to add more people. I mean, it was just a birthday after all, not a wedding or anything.

Then I started thinking about the possibility of having a wedding. I mean, I had not doubt that I would want to marry Jacob one day. I just didn't know if he was ready for that, someday… I mean, we've been a serious relationship for three years now, and we love each other so much, so why not?

I shook my head as Alice tried to talk to me. What was I thinking about? I'm way too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff. Ugh, I tried to just push everything about… _that, _to the back of my head.

Esme and Rosalie continued to plan things out for the party, and the food and stuff, while Alice and Bella piled me up with catalogues so I could pick a dress. But honestly they were all so beautiful; I don't think I can ever choose. Not to mention a bit pricey, so I decided to not look at those expensive pages, so that I wouldn't get tempted.

Alice noticed though. "Nessie, you totally bypassed this page, these are sooo pretty, and this color would go amazing with your skin"

I didn't even want to look, knowing it would be gorgeous of course. "No, don't worry, I'm sure I just saw something here…" I tried to flip to another easier dress, but she noticed.

"No, those are all cheap and ugly!" She looked up at me "Are you worried about the price? Silly Nessie, you don't have to spend a dime, this is a part of my present to you," She smiled.

I looked at her blankly, but she continued. "I'm serious! You're the birthday girl, how could I let you buy your own dress?" She sighed dramatically.

"Okay, Alice," I gave in after a couple of minutes, agreeing that she would buy me the dress. "But those are still too much, how about that purple one-"

"No," She cut me off. "You know what? You're no fun," She grabbed all the magazines and stuffed them away from me, and looked at me. "It's going to be surprise."

I tried to argue, but this girl was crazy, and she might as well have bought me the whole world. But of course, after ten minutes, she was still dead serious, "Okay, fine, but promise it won't be over the top."

"Yes, I promise you'll love it!" She hopped up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"For what? I should be thanking you guys for everything!"

"It's no problem Nessie, really. I'm just glad some one finally let me take over. I haven't been free to do what I want since our grad!"

Oh lord.

Just then, as it was getting pretty dark outside, I heard the front door open, close, and a set of footsteps. So I guessed Jacob was home. But as he walked past the living room, and completely bypassed us. Heading to our room.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave," Esme smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks so much guys, for today. I don't think I've had so much fun in… a while." I giggled.

Every one wished me goodnight, and I closed the door behind them. Sighing. Wow, that was a long day, and we stayed at home the whole time, how is that possible?

I made my way to the bedroom to find Jake lying on the bed, facing down in some pajama pants. His face was buried in the pillows, but he was breathing slower than normal, so I assumed he was asleep. I kicked of my clothes, put on one of his shirts laying down and slid under the covers with him.

How is he even breathing? I took his face in my hands and tried to lift his head. As soon as I touched him, he woke up, lifting his head. "Jake, baby, you're going to suffocate yourself." I giggled.

"Oh, hey, Ness," He held his arms out and I slid down into his embrace, leaning my head on his chest. "How was your day?"

"It was great; we finally had a rough outline of the party, and the guest list just needs the inviting."

"Great, I'm glad you're happy," He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Mmm," I pulled away, not wanting to get distracted because I knew something was up with him and wanted to know what was wrong. "So how have you been? Why do you look so tired and… wise?" I giggled, tracing the features of his face.

He chuckled, "Wise? Well, I was just hanging out with the pack today, and then we went over to see Billy and your dad."

"Oh, cool, how are they?"

"They're fine, you know, same old friends sitting by the beach fishing." he smiled.

I didn't want to bring up the fact that he hasn't answered my question, and I had that feeling in my heart that there was something wrong. But I didn't want to push him. I knew he would tell me when he was ready. Hope fully that was soon, I was starting to get a bit worried.

The rest of the week past by pretty normally. I spent the mornings in school, trying to get through all the assignments, and spending sometime with my friends and inviting them to my party on Friday. Everybody got all excited that for once I was having fun, and decided to host my own party. I had to roll my head at that one, I wasn't that bad. I went to parties all the time…

In the afternoons, I came home to find Alice planning more things for the party, and don't even ask me how she got in there, because I hadn't given her a key or anything. Vampires.

Finally, it was just the night before the big day, and I was trying to force Alice out of the door, because it was almost eleven, and I wanted to get some alone time with Jacob before everything got all hectic, the next few days. She had just "come by to give me my dress" and ended up staying longer than usual.

I finally got into bed with Jacob and buried my head under his arm, "Oh my god, Jacob, I'm finally turning twenty-one!"

"Yup, congratulations," he pecked my lips. But I could still see that expression he sometimes had when he was trying to figure out something hard in his head. I still don't know what's been going on with him. But I promised my self not to push him, since he obviously didn't want to tell me yet.

But, I could still make him feel better. I deepened the kiss, and weaved my figures in his soft jet black hair.

"Mm, Nessie… I love you so much." He kissed me and I didn't have time to reply.

He suddenly got all wolf-y on me, and I felt the heat run to in between my legs. I loved it when he was like this, it was probably the best sex we have. He turned over and pressed his body tightly over mine, just enough that I could feel every party of his body, but he still was supporting himself on his arms so I wouldn't break from his heavy figure.

The rest of the night, we spent making love several times. It was pure heaven, and I don't think anything would have compared to how great this was, or how blessed I felt right now. By the end, I was exhausted, and slumped down onto the bed as Jake held me close to his body.

"Happy birthday, my Nessie," Jake mumbled, as he continued stroking and kissing my hair.

"Hm?" I was almost in dreamland by now.

"Its one minute passed midnight. I just wanted to be the first one to wish a happy day."

I smiled, opening my eyes. "Thank you! I love you so much." I kissed anywhere I could find and reach.

"I love you more than anything in this world,"

I kissed him one final time, and finally let sleep overcome me.

* * *

Jesus.

Did I actually invite all these people? The door was open wide, and as soon as it struck 4, people just wouldn't stop pouring in.

I was running up and down the place hugging and greeting people as they wished my happy birthday. It was kinda weird; because the first people were my friends from university, and it was the first time they came over to my house.

Then as some of the wolves came over, they all immediately enveloped me into big bear hugs as if I was the lightest thing on earth, and Seth even twirled me around like a rag doll.

The day ended up being flawless, and i had to thank Alice and the Cullens countless times. it was really amazing, and I'm glad i actually agreed to this. Everybody seemed to be having fun, chilling and dancing, and socializing in humans seemed to shy away from the vampires automatically, and it seemed like high school all over again. and most of the girls seemed to flaunt themselves all over the wolves. I guess they just looked super hot in their some what fancy clothes, and their russet skin being extraordinary in this community, so it was something interesting to watch. But of course not as good looking as Jacob was today. He was simply wearing black slacks, a button down shirt and some loafers, but he was just too sexy for his own good, and i had to literally distract myself on several occasions. and tried to spend most of my time with my friends, because honestly, it's been a long time since we actually had this much fun.

I noticed that Jake had been talking a lot to Billy, and standing with him. some times they looked like they were argueing, and sometimes Jake looked like he was trying to convince his dad of something. Some time after most of the people started leaving, I took of my heels because they were making me damn tired. I made my way over to Jake, standing with his dad and Embry.

As soon as they spotted me though, they shut their mouth, and Jake came up to give me a hug. "Hey, did you have fun today,"

"Yea, it was amazing. The Cullens just left, they're going out to hunt in Canada, and celebrate their last night here." I sat down on a chair, may be i could find out what's been going on... "So, what're you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing baby, don't worry about it,"

"But-" I started.

But suddenly Embry needed to go, "Yea, and I need to head home too, it's getting late, goodnight," Billy added, smiling and wheeling himself out of the room.

I looked over at Jake with a questioning look.

"Let me just go make sure everything is fine." He kissed me forehead and ran out to say goodbye to the wolves that were still here.

I huffed and thought, what was everyone trying to hide from me? I felt so left out. I stood up and stomped back into the room. Striped to my underwear, and decided to at least put on a tank top because it was kinda cold these days at night, and slid under the covers.

"So, did you have a great birthday party or what?" He chuckled.

"Yea, it was amazing. There's just one thing that's been bugging me all day." I turned around and looked him in the face.

"What is it? Did somebody piss you off?" I nodded.

"That fucker, who was it? Come on, I'm going to kill whoever makes you unhappy."

I giggled, and pulled his arm as he moved to get out of bed. "No, I'm pretty sure you don't need to go find anyone right now." I giggled at the way this conversation has changed; I was only going to ask him what was wrong. Because there was definitely something wrong. Oh well, I'll just play along. "I just have this boyfriend, and I feel there is something bothering him, but he won't tell me and every time I bring it up, he runs away from it."

His face blanked out as he realized what I was talking about. "Oh, Nessie, I didn't mean to, really," He pressed. "You don't have anything to worry, about and just let me handle things.

"But, Jacob," I sat up and faced him seriously. "You've been acting weird all week, and it's really started to get me worried. I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Ness,"

"Don't you trust me?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Of course I trust you Nessie, with all my heart."

"Then why wont you tell me?" he stayed quiet. "What's it about then? Is it something with the pack or your dad?" He shook his head, "Me?"

He looked u pat me with so much love radiating from his eyes, so what was wrong? "Yea, somewhat,"

"What is it? Please tell me."

"It's just… I… I'm going to give up my wolf side." He stated.

I felt my jaw fall and I stared at him like an idiot. Not comprehending. Speechless. After five seconds of silence, my brain seemed to work again. "What?... No, you can't I mean… but… but you love being a wolf! It's… a part of who you are! You can't just give it up." I stared at him. Was he serious? He loved being a wolf more than anything.

"Nessie," He tried to calm me down. "This is why I didn't want to tell you,"

"No, of course you had to tell me! How could you hide this thing?" I got out of bed and paced the floor, not knowing exactly what to make of this. But you love being a wolf! How could you just let it go, why?"

"Because I love you more Nessie! Of course I do, and I can't possibly say it enough times," He also got up and came up to hold my shoulders.

I stared at him blankly though, not knowing what he means, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nessie, think about what being a wolf means, we're practically not human, and we're immortal."

I thought about that for two seconds, trying to make the puzzle pieces in my head fit together.

"So…"

"So, you're human, Nessie, and you age perfectly like any one else. But may be in ten or so years or know, you'd be a grown woman, and I'd still look like I'm in the mid twenties by the most. People are going to start thinking you're my mom." He smiled slightly.

"But…" I could almost hear the clicks in my head, "but still, are you sure about that? You've been a wolf for a long time now, and it's a part of who you are, you want to give it all up?"

"If it means being with you freely, and in public, then yea. I want to be with you forever; and age together." I hadn't realized there were tears running from my eyes until Jacob reached up to brush them off with a gentle thumb. "Now, why are you crying? This is about me; you don't have to give anything up. If anything, you get a normal human boyfriend for once." He chuckled.

I didn't even know what to say, I just jumped up in his arms to give him a fierce but passionate kiss. I pulled back after I needed to breathe. "I am happy. And you know what? You said you want to be with me forever, that would have to mean we get married sometime,"

His face brightened up, "Of course, I have no doubt in my mind, that you will be my wife someday." His smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Me too," I didn't even know what else to say, "So now I can call you my fiancé now?"

"God I hope so," He pulled me back into bed and all did for a while was kiss like there was no tomorrow.

This was definitely the most interesting birthday ever. And the best.

* * *

**Phew! SO please tell me what you think! I really want some feedback of ****any kind****. Even if its just one word ;) **

**You know the drill... =)**

**ps- if you havn't already checked out my twitter account, the link is on my profile page =) go follow me there if you wish, i sometimes tweet about upcoming updates and stories, and may be spoilers ;) it's actually kinda new, but i'm starting to get the hang of it, so go follow me there ! :)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	17. I'M HUMAN AGAIN?

I'm Human Again?

**JPOV**

I had always loved being a wolf, or a shape-shifter for that matter; whatever you want to call it. The heightened senses were awesome, and I sometimes felt like a superhero. Which was kind of true, since I went about saving humans at night. And the feeling whenever I phase, it's like letting everything go and nothing can beat the feeling of freedom. Not to mention the speed; it was like driving a car at two hundred miles per hour. It felt fucking awesome to feel the wind running through my fur.

But the thing I admired the most, was the immortality. Although I could always be killed in a fight with a vampire or something, I could never age. That is unless I stop phasing of course, which was something I never had ever had to think about, not until now of course. I had been thinking about this for quite a while and by now I was absolutely convinced that I wanted to do this.

I had talked to Billy about it and he told me it wasn't such an easy process. I would just have to stay away from phasing for about a month and soon the wolf in me will start to subside and I would go back to somewhat being a normal human.

A couple of weeks after Nessie's birthday I'd finally decided I was going out on my last run as a wolf. It was kind of a weird feeling knowing this was the last time I would be able to relish in the experience.

It was a Saturday and Nessie and I had just finished dinner and were just laying around lazily in the living room. I had my legs propped up on the coffee table and Nessie giggled as I burped loudly. She sat up and got into my lap. "You're disgusting,"

"But you're stuck with me forever," I leaned up for a kiss, but she turned her head away. I pretended to pout.

"Jacob, you know you've been putting this off for too long now. You've got to get your butt moving, you're pack brothers are probably already waiting for you."

I groaned, we both knew what she was talking about. Everybody had heard about my 'last day' and was here to give a sort of goodbye. "I don't wanna go, everybody is just gunna be all emotional and shit. It's too cheesy for me," I laughed.

"Well, you know you want to do it, you've been thinking about it since forever now."

I turned us over as fast as I could and gently laid on top of her on the couch. She let out a huff of breath at the sudden speed, but I caught her lips before she could say anything.

"Mm, that's sexy. I'm going to miss this side of you,"

"Hey, I can be a sexy human." I trailed my kisses down her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking lightly. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"As good as that sounds, I don't think so..."

"Let's just forget about the humans. I don't mind kissing a fifty year old lady," I smirked.

She smacked my shoulder and wiggled up from under me. I chuckled at her expression, she was trying to stay serious but I could still see the smile playing around. I looked over at the clock and realized it was about time I got there, there was only so much time at night. "Okay, I guess I should get going…" I said hesitantly, getting up to fetch a shirt from my room. Now that I think about it, I was kind of dreading this.

"Hey... is it okay if I come with you?" Nessie strode after me.

"Um, why?"

"I don't know, I feel like I should be there with you. And besides, I want to see my special wolf one last time." She smiled, "But if you don't want me there that's fine,"

"No. I think that's a great idea. Thank you," I smiled.

We were out the door after five minutes and decided to just walk through the late night city till we got to the edge of a small group of trees, after a nice twenty minute walk into the forest I started stripping.

Nessie started squealing. "Jacob, you can't just strip out in public."

I laughed, "Trust me, after the three years of experiences with the wolves, the one thing I've lost is my dignity,"

"Alright, alright. Just phase already, we don't need to get distracted," She said as I tied my pants to my ankle.

She glanced down at me. Standing here with all my naked glory shown to the world, I teased her and walked up to her. She licked her lips; starring down intently, I had to admit, it was pretty big. Thinking about that made me think of how Nessie always felt so tight and delicious... okay no, not the time to think about this. Shit. Little Jake was getting excited.

Nessie suddenly burst out laughing. "Jake, I think you should phase now,"

I shook my head, cleaning it of my dirty thoughts and walked back a couple of steps, making sure I was a good distance away from her, so she wouldn't get hurt, and let the fire burst through me inside out. It felt fucking awesome. I shook my body from head to toe and relished the feeling of being back into my familiar shape.

I was left with no peace though as I heard several shout outs and greetings from the wolves who'd been waiting.

_Hey, look who's finally here,_Embry called out.

_Hey guys,_I greeted, every one.

_Hey Jacob, ready for your last run?_

They all became conscious though of my situation though as they watched through my eyes.

Nessie walked over to me, grinning. "There's my favourite wolf," She wrapped her arms around my large neck and I leaned into her hug. It still felt wonderful. May be the imprint connection was even more apparent now, because I felt so relaxed and happy around her. Hell, I even started wagging my tail.

_Dude, we're still here,_Quil called out.

_Yea save it for the bedroom,_Seth let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, _come on guys, we all know you're just jealous._

Nessie saw my reaction and giggled, "Oh, I forgot about the pack mind thing," She waved, looking through my eyes, "Hey guys,"

They all shouted out their 'hey's, even though we all knew she couldn't hear anything.

_Kay, that's just weird,_I thought, and just bent down beside Nessie. She gave me a questioning look, and I nudged her with my hip, pushing her onto me. "Oh," She climbed onto my back, and snuggled back there, leaning down to wrap her arms around my shoulders again and resting her head on top of the back of mine.

I began trotting deeper into the woods.

After a few minutes of silence, Nessie spoke up, though just talking out loud genuinely, knowing I wouldn't reply. "So what happens if I kiss you now? Wouldn't that be much easier for you to turn human?" She laughed, "I mean it shouldn't be any different from the frog prince right?" I barked out a laugh.

_Eww,_Leah mentally gagged, she suddenly appeared in the conversation.

_Bet, you'd like that wouldn't you?_Jared smirked.

_Yea, cuz you know I'd just love to slobber my spit all over my girlfriend._I replied.

We continued to fool around for a while as I sped up and started running toward the La Push beach. It felt like Nessie had had travelled off to dream land, because she just laid on my back silently. But I knew she wasn't fully asleep because occasionally she would rub her hands through my fur and crease my back.

We made it to the beach in no time, and I spotted all the wolves run over to greet us. They all gathered around and greeted the both of us with little wolf shouts.

I bent down so Nessie could get down, and she slipped off easily. Seth came up first and his muzzle pulled back to his ears, looking like he was attempting a smile. He'd always been the closest wolf to Nessie and they seemed to get along pretty well. She walked up to him and greeted him, then turned to say hi to all the wolves. Even Emily suddenly appeared out of nowhere and after her and Nessie got together they couldn't be separated. After they said Emily was going to take Nessie so they can hang out with the other girls at her house I said goodbye to Nessie and they ran off.

Seth, Quil, Paul, and Embry said they'd wanted to come with me to hang out on my last run and everybody else either phased back out or were just staying around patrolling the area.

We set out deeper into the forest at a nice pace, fast enough to enjoy the rid, but not the fastest I was able to go. We held a normal light conversation in the beginning. But then I started thinking about the fact that this was the last time I was going to be doing this. It kind of hit me then, the actual reality of it.

_Aw man, you're not gunna blow up and cry, saying your gunna miss us are you?_ Of course, Quil had to comment on the way my thoughts were headed.

_Of course he's gunna miss us, this is a pretty hard time for our Jake over here,_ Seth snickered.

_No._I snorted. _As much as I'd love to kiss you guys goodbye, let's try to keep these last moments as non-poignant as possible._

We continued to run and not talk about anything in general.

Then everyone started giving me different versions of what to expect when going through the change.

_Dude it's gunna hurt like shit. I mean, just imagine. It's like, going without water or food for a whole year! How can you go against your nature like that?_Seth kept going on and on about how painful it was going to be and why I should rethink my decisions. We all just rolled our eyes at him because we could see what he was truly thinking in his head. He just didn't want to admit that he was going to miss me when I'm gone forever.

_Dude shut up, it's not painful at all! Seriously it's like, not having to do the chores any more. Man, I wish none of us had to run patrols every other night._Of course, Embry, the lazy-ass. _But then again, I gotta admit, chasing and killing vamps is awesome!_

I snorted._Guys, have you forgotten when Sam also stopped phasing last year? He was perfectly fine, so just stop your jabbering._

_Yea, but still, you know how he always tried not mentioning that it was a biiit painful,_Paul added. Y_ou know, being weaker and all, I mean we've been used to this life for quite a while now…_

We all stopped to think for a bit too when Sam was going through the same thing as me now. Paul was the alpha after he'd gone to live humanly with Emily. I'd been offered to be the Alpha, since I was the rightful one. But I'd rejected the offer since I didn't really feel comfortable being the leader, with all the responsibility and all. So I settled for sort of being the second in command.

Yea, he'd started getting a bit sick and looking weak, and how he sometimes mentioned how much he missed running around freely with us. Damn. Why was I giving this up again? Oh right, because I loved Nessie. So much. And I would do anything for her.

The boys started going off and talking about nothing and everything at once. I just ran along, enjoying the breeze and trying to embrace all the offers my inner wolf had to give. And to inscribe the feelings to my brain so I wouldn't forget it for a long time.

After a while I realized it was getting pretty late and I should've left Nessie at home to sleep comfortably. But oh well.

We turned back and started heading in the general direction of the beach.

When we made it to the edge of the forest we just kind of stood there. No one knew what to say first.

_So, this is it then,_ I felt like I was breaking up with some one. With my whole pack. Great.

_Aw shit, I'm going to miss you Jake, you were the only nice one,_ Seth finally gave in, he was chanting in his head, _don't cry don't cry._

I barked a laugh. _Damn, Seth, it's not like I'm moving across the world, I'll still be around… in human form._

_I know! Just, oh whatever._ He phased back, pulled his pants on and waved, "I'm going to tell everyone that you're back!"

_Well, that was fun, nice knowing ya, Jake, see ya in the afterlife!_ Embry was next. He also phased back.

_Gee thanks, but I'm not dying! Remember?_ But he was already gone.

The rest of them quickly said goodbye and finally Leah was the last one left. _Well look on the bright side, you won't have to deal with all their bickering all the time now, You've got your head all to yourself._

_True, wow, you don't know how much I'm going to love that._Yup, no more trying to hide secrets from mind readers. Best life ever.

_Yea cherish it,_Leah didn't look too happy for me.

_You know, you could still give this up and settle for a good life. It's never too late, or too early. And I dunno, may be find a nice Mr. Right._

_Um, no thanks, I'm fine. And god, you sound so sappy, just shut up._

_I'm just saying, love is a good thing sometimes._

I knew she was trying not to think back to the incident with Sam and Emily.

_Jacob, just shut up! Bye!_She phased back.

I chuckled and also phased back for the last time. Quickly pulling up my own pants. I took a deep breath and sigh. Alright well. That was a fun three years of …wolfing around.

I walked back the few yards to Emily's house, where I knew Nessie would be. I walked into the living room without even knocking and spotted Sam with his legs crossed over the coffee table, Emily nestled into his side, sleeping. Yup, that's exactly what I wanted to have with Nessie. Forever.

Sam looked over at me when he heard me enter and nodded his head towards the love seat in the corner. Nessie was balled up and sleeping. I nodded my thanks, picked her up and left.

As soon as I stepped outside though, I hesitate for one second. Shit. I almost burst into laughter at my own stupidity. We'd come here running, it's not like a car was magically going to appear to guide us back home. I shook my head at my absurdness and walked myself back to the forest, Nessie in my arms.

I hated to wake her up but I had to settle her down in order to phase. She grumbled a bit and looked at me, tilting her head, confused. "It's alright baby, just get on my back, we have to get home."

I stepped back a foot away from her so I wouldn't hurt her and phased. She quickly fit herself onto my back and I ran once again. Thankfully though no one was left and I had my head to myself.

And _now,_was the last time I'd be a wolf.

After we'd made it home, Nessie looked so asleep, she couldn't even stand properly. But I couldn't blame her; I could almost make out the sun on the horizon. I helped her up into our room and we finally settled into bed.

But typically, as soon as we got in bed, she couldn't go to sleep again. She sat up and leaned on my chest. "So, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, it's kind of weird, I don't really know how to be a normal human anymore, but I guess I'll pull through." I smiled down at her. I couldn't help smiling ever since we got home. I guess I won't be regretting it anytime soon then.

"You know I never thought I'd ever love you more, but now I do. If that's even possible, I love you more for doing something like that, just for me."

"I love you too. And that's why I did it. Because we can't truly love each other unless we're one and the same right?"

"Jacob! Promise me you're not going to turn really cheesy because of this? Just because you're not a wolf anymore, doesn't mean you're not a man!" she looked like she was holding back a smile.

"Hey, it was a touchy night for me. Besides, you love it," I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Yea, I do," she snuggled into my side, "Goodnight Jake,"

"Night, babe; I love you,"

"Mhmm"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Hey, thanks for reading! I just want to take a second to tll every one that i am sorry this update took me long enough, i know. It took a lot out of me, trust me. And if most of you would like to go check out my other story that i started posting, its only about four chapters old, but i think its good and would like for people to may be just check it out? try out the prologue? thanks.

And by the way! I've submitted a few entries to this awesome Quickie Contest. Basically the writer has to entice the reader in fewer than 500 words! If you haven't already heard about it, go check it out, read, and vote! The stories there are all just amazing, and are a great read! See if you can spot mine! ;)

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2773975/QuickieContest


End file.
